Between Worlds
by endlessvamp
Summary: AU. Harry, the Dark Lord's Heir, was thrown into a different universe where he died. "What is your proof that I don't exist here?" Harry scoffed. "Because I already killed you." Great! Killed by his own father, Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter world. It belongs to JK.

Summary: AU. During a battle, Harry was thrown into a rift. His mishap landed him on a different universe where he got himself killed by his own father, Lord Voldemort. Now, he's stuck with in this universe, facing an entirely different war.

A/N: Beta'd by Lady Vyxen. (Thank you so much!)

* * *

"Talk."

'Thoughts' / _Thoughts_

_"__Parseltongue/Spells."

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

The battle was already prolonged for hours. The Burrow was in ruins. Half of Lucius and Bella's team was already incapacitated. Two hours ago, their arrival triggered the wards ejected around the Burrow by a vampire.

Apparating or disapparating became impossible. They were stuck fighting a powerful enemy

Harry continued to shoot spells at nearby opponents. He had been fighting for hours and exhaustion was starting to show. A whistling of air at his left warned him of an incoming attack. Harry dodged the foot as his left hand reached for his dagger, hidden in his dragonhide boot. He spun and aimed his dagger toward his attackers' heart. His aim was perfect and the dagger hit its target.

The vampires' eyes widened. He had obviously underestimated his opponent. He didn't realize it was the Prince he was attacking.

'_If I'd known, I would have run to the other side of the world_,' was the vampire's last thought before Harry decapitated him with a Severing Charm and burst into dusts.

A sudden flux of magic at the once called garden, now a battlefield of The Burrow, caused the battle to come to a standstill. Every beings watched as a swirl of black mist appeared in the middle of the battlefield. A portal was opening. The air around the area became heavier. As if it's a cue, the battle continued with much vigour. Jets of lights criss-crossed the field, while blurry figures attacked the source of those lights.

Harry took a breather and sent a mental shout out to his Father.

"_Father, a rift just opened. You or Dumbledore better come quick. I don't think we can handle this any longer. Wait – one has already passed the portal._"

"_I'm sending Avery and Rosier's team now. Do not fight the demon. No matter what happens. I'm coming."_

A low growl became louder. Harry shut the connection he had with his father and rolled to the side, avoiding being hit by a charging werewolf. He aimed his wand towards the beast's throat.

"_Diffindo."_ The werewolf's throat slits open and the creature fell, dead.

"Get the Weasleys out of here now! And get the hell out of here. To Hogwarts!" Harry shouted to a nearby Death Eater while shooting a jet of green light towards another werewolf heading for him. The creature dropped dead in mid-leap.

" Done. They've already took the special portkeys. Our emergency portkeys are useless. The demon blocked them," the Death Eater shouted back while furiously fighting a vampire.

Harry cursed silently. They were outnumbered. The arrival of a demon was too much. If the magical creatures were the only ones there, the battle wouldn't be so one-sided. Now, they had two enemies to fight.

As the number of magical creatures depleted, the number of wizards also decreased. Harry's heart beat faster. He couldn't tell whether it was from adrenaline or fear.

* * *

_Two hours earlier_

Slytherin's Castle

Harry was sitting on the ledge of the window in his room. One foot was dangling outwards. Another was propped against his chin. His hands were wrapped around his knee. He was enjoying the scenery from his room's window. Being located at the top of one of the castle's tower gave him a full view of the garden and sunset. The orange colour was giving a beautiful shine to the garden below. Water from the fountain sparkled and the flowers were giving a golden glow. It was a wondrous sight. The birds chirped and flew, preparing to go back to their nests for the night. Harry was lulled into half asleep. It was so peaceful.

Alarm sounded throughout the castle, jerking Harry awake from his half-asleep state. '_An attack'_. Harry swiftly donned his cloak and headed towards the throne room. He wore his favourite battle attire; a long-sleeved turtleneck under his basilisk skin armour, loose trousers and dragonhide boots. His robes were open at the sides and front and back from the waist down, giving him a free movement. A cloak completed his appearance. All was black and made from the finest materials that money can buy.

Harry grinned to himself. '_Being the Dark Lord's heir has it bonuses.'_ His weapons were concealed in his clothing and his wand hiddden safely in its dragonhide holsters underneath his right arm.

As Voldemort's heir, he did have a mask. It was a standard Death Eater mask, showing emotionless face and slits for eyes. His mask colour was the only difference between him and the other Death Eaters, the colour was dark green on the verge of black. Although he brought his mask everywhere around him, he hardly ever wore it.

'_Suffocating and entirely useless, blocking my view. Whoever designed this must be blind,_' he thought dryly.

The room was filling with Death Eaters, all fully armoured in battle robes. Voldemort was standing in front of a large map of Britain. A dot was flashing in red light. Harry walked towards his father side.

"Father, what happened?"

Red eyes clashed with vivid green ones.

"The Burrow is under attack. You will lead Lucius and Bella's team there. Magical creatures. No demons. Your mission is to get the Weasleys to Hogwarts. Leave, now," Voldemort said briefly.

Harry nodded and addressed two Death Eaters wearing silver masks.

"Lucius, Bella, you know what to do. Go," he ordered. Both of the Silver Death Eaters nodded once and dissaparated with a loud crack. The Hall emptied except for both of them.

Harry turned towards his father. His face was completely emotionless.

" Father," started Harry, not knowing what to say. He felt uneasy. His instincts were going haywire. Something will go wrong tonight and he had a feeling he won't be seeing his father for a long time.

Voldemort looked at his heir. Through their connections, he could feel the whirlwind of emotions swirling in the boy's mind. Emotions that were increasing with every passing second and the most pronounced of all, fear.

Acting on impulse, Harry did a rare thing. He took a step forward and hugged his father.

Voldemort was stunned. Harry rarely hugged him, never in front of people and only a few times in private. Slowly and stiffly, Voldemort wrapped an arm around the boy. A sense of foreboding took him. His cold eyes softened and hissed, "_Stay safe_."

Harry nodded. "_I'll be back_," he promised.

The Prince released his grip on the Dark Lord, took a step back and dissapparated.

* * *

_Present time_

A menacing growl permeated the air. The hellhound had just entered the fray. Harry cursed under his breath. The situation was bad. Magical creatures and humans alike gave wide berth to any hellhound. This animal was from Hell's Gate itself.

'_Damn those vampires. Summoning a hound,_' Harry thought furiously.

He ran towards the hellhound. Aiming for the hound's left eye, Harry flicked his wrist and the dagger flew at an impressive speed, hitting its target. The hound gave a roar of pain and rage. Harry jabbed his wand, aiming for the other eye. "_Conjunctivis."_

The hound gave a yowl of pain. Its blinded face turned towards Harry. It could still smell the boy who was roughly ten feet away from it and leaped.

The Prince ducked an aimed his wand to the hound underside. "_Deprimo_." The hound's belly exploded and washed him with a shower of blood, meat and other disgusting substances.

'_Urgh. Note to self, never do that again._'

Harry scourgified his robes and looked at the dead hound, which lay dead a few feet from him. Its entrails were scattered everywhere and smirked. His triumph however was cut short as something red flashed through his vision and the demon appeared in front of him.

"Power," it growled. The voice was guttural and Harry stepped backwards. The demon caught him by surprise. With a speed that was faster than a vampire, clawed bones, that could pass as a hand held his throat and lifted him a few feet. The grip cut off his air supply. Harry clutched the demons' hand. His vision started to darken. He could feel his magic gathering in front of him, ready to be sucked into the demon.

"_Sectumsempra__,__" _a voice cried.

His throat was released and Harry crumpled to the floor in a heap, coughing and heaving huge gulps of air. He felt his magic slammed back into him. The demon stepped back from him and with a growl, faced the newest threat. Harry looked up to see his saviour. Bella was shooting spells to the demon furiously, keeping it at bay. Hands gripped him and helped him to stand.

"Come, Prince. We must retreat," Lucius calm voice penetrated his ear.

Harry shrugged off Lucius's hands.

"Send the retreat sparks. Get to the edge of the wards. Father will be there. He's handling the wards. I'll hold that demon off."

"But Prince, the Dark Lord–"

"Lucius, that's an order," Harry's voice became cold.

"Yes, my Prince."

Lucius recognized the danger sign and retreated to send the signal.

Harry prepared himself for the confrontation, glad for the distractions Bella made. Inside, he was cursing himself.

'_Why oh why does my Gryffindor side comes out now. Damn my saving people thing. Where's the Slytherin side when I need it? Self preservation, my arse_,' he grumbled to himself.

Harry put back his wand in its holster, beneath his right arm. '_I'll be damned before I let my men die on the field_.'

His eyes took a determination glint. His mind processed his knowledge on demons:

Fighting physically and wandlessly was better.

The combinations were deadlier.

He took out his primary daggers. They were beautiful. Identical to each other and the grip were made especially for him. The hilts were dark green and serpents were curled around it. The blades were obsidian colour and there were runes carved at the blade, preventing damage. It was one of his father's gifts, among the most treasured by him. He prepared himself.

'_Here we go_'

The demon was preoccupied with Bella, who was still shooting a volley of curses. However, there were no everlasting damages to the creature. It merely snarled in annoyance. Its' legs tensed.

Harry, sensing the danger, rushed towards the demon. His speed brought him in front of his opponent in a few seconds. Harry spun, building momentum and slashed his dagger across the demon's chest. "_Sectumsempra."_

The demon staggered backward and let out a snarl. A deep gash had appeared on its chest, helped by the Sectumsempra curse. Harry did not waste any time. He followed up with a swift kick toward the chest and channelled a Blasting Curse. The demon was thrown backwards. Harry took the time to move away from it.

"Bella, get out of here and get my father," ordered Harry.

Bella nodded and retreated at once, acting like a true Slytherin.

The sound of battle was diminishing. Nearly all of the magical creatures were dead or barely alive. Harry crouched low and faced the demon. His stance was ready for fight or flight. Harry released his magic and sensed the aura around him. The demon was roughly ten feet from him. It gave a snarl, mad that it was injured.

It vanished from sight. Harry sensed a flicker of aura to his right and dodged a kick. He rolled sideways and thrust his dagger towards the demon.

"_Expulso."_ A jet of light hits the demon square in the chest.

The demon staggered back a few steps. The air around them gets heavier as the demon released more magic in its anger. Harry cloaked himself with his magic to protect himself from the pressure.

A dark green light enveloped him. Another flicker to his right and Harry dived to the left. He rolled away from the punch that would have broken his jaw...more likely crushed his jaw.

Harry got to his feet. The long battle and the hit caused his reflexes to become slow. Hence, before he had a chance to locate the demon, a fist connected with his chest. Luckily his armour absorbs most of the impact but Harry was still thrown backwards.

Harry landed on his back. The air knocked out his lungs. While he was regaining his breath, the demon appeared in front of him in a flash. A hand thrust forward and a ball of energy began to form.

'_Shit__,' he thought._

' _Protego._' Harry cast the shield in front of him. The energy struck the shield and it exploded, right in front of him.

Harry was thrown away again from the explosion. He landed near the forest. Momentum made him roll on his side for a few feet. He felt blood trickling down his face and coughed up blood on the grass. Even though his shield absorbed most of the damage, the energy the demon released was too much.

'_Could have been worse_.' Harry thought. He could've _died_. Volemort will resurrect him as an inferi and kill him again if he died. Harry slowly climbed to his feet. He felt disoriented. Maybe he had a concussion? He was sure he didn't his head, though.

Miraculously, he was still gripping his daggers. A familiar aura arrived at the scene and Harry smiled. '_Father._'

However, the demon flashed again in front of Harry. It gripped his neck and started to gather Harry's magic. The boy felt helpless. He was still disoriented from the hit before. The air was cut off again from his lungs and all the strength left his muscles. He hung limply in the demons grip.

* * *

Voldemort arrived at the Burrow or at what's left of it. Pieces of woods and debris scattered around. Bodies lay strewn all over the place. Blood coated the grass. The wards were down and Lucius already reported the Prince's recklessness. A huge explosion indicated his son's location.

He rushed towards the site followed closely by his Death Eaters. Dead bodies were banished from his path. Voldemort arrived at the edge of the garden and felt his heart constrict. Near the forest was Harry and he was hanging limply in the demon's grip. The Dark Lord felt a rush of anger and fear.

"_Why are you hanging limply, doing nothing like a fool? Fight back child or have you forgotten what I thought you?"_ Voldemort snarled to his heir, opening their mental connection to its widest. He made his way towards the demon, eyes blazing with anger.

* * *

"..._ are ... limply...nothing like a fool? Fight back child or have you forgotten what I thought you?" _his father's sharp voice permeated his brain.

"_Father?" _That voice brought him back to consciousness. His brain processed the words and shame began to build in him. True, he'd given up too early. What would father think of him right now?

Harry opened his eyes and fixed a glare worthy of his title at the demon in front of him. He felt his magic being compressed into a ball, ready to be stolen. Gathering all his energy, the Prince raised his right hand and aimed towards the demons' torso. He focused on the condensed magic in front of him.

'_Reduct_o'

Voldemort saw Harry's raised hand. Understanding hit him and he quickly conjured his strongest shield. An explosion occurred. The blast knocked his followers to their back while he stood completely unharmed, protected by his shield. His eyes watched as his heir got thrown away from the force of the explosion, full of pride. A smirk was on his lips.

"_Well done__, Harry,__"_ he hissed, pleased.

A sudden influx of magic wiped the smirk off his face. His eyes widened as a rift appeared and Harry was propelled right into it. Voldemort felt his heart missed a beat. Brandishing his wand, he hoped he made it in time.

"_Accio Harry_."

* * *

Harry felt the heat searing his skin and a wonderful sense of flying.

"_Well done, Harry._"

Harry felt a bubble of warmth swell in his stomach before darkness engulfed him completely.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm sorry if there's any mistake. This is my first fanfic and my first story. I've never written stories like this before, so please be nice. Constructive criticisms are welcomed and reviews will make my day. This is the revised chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback, 15 years ago_

It was a long and bloody war. A war that started long before Harry was born. A bloodshed between the Dark, led by Lord Voldemort and Light, lead by Albus Dumbledore, now turned into a war for survival, survival for wizards and witches.

The new war started when magical creatures that usually stood out of the wizard's way, rebelled. They rose to fight against centuries of prejudices by the wizards towards them. Rallying under a banner, they banded together and fought the wizards and witches. Surprisingly, the wizards were losing. Between the war among themselves and the magical creatures, the number of wizards is depleting.

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore realized their race were in danger of being wiped out. Wizards suffered the most losses. Thus, both sides agreed for a temporary truce and worked together to fight of the magical creatures. On 31st July 1980, the Dark and Light signed a peace treaty. A temporary truce until the magical creature's war ends. Harry Potter was just born that day.

The wizards fought together and without their civil war, both side forces were equal. The number of battles lost was equal to number of wins. However, a new threat rose, deadlier and more dangerous than magical creatures. Demons.

The fight among the wizards and then, with the magical creatures caused an imbalance in the magic of the world. Rifts began to open. In the beginning, when the Department Of Mysteries reported the appearance of portals that centred in Britain, the wizards thought it was nothing significant. The leader dismissed it as a trivial issue. The origin of the portal was unknown to anyone and it usually opened for a few second and then vanished. However, as the war escalates, the duration of the portal opened gets longer until one day, a portal opened for a few seconds longer, a few damning seconds.

On that day, Lily and James Potter with a one year old Harry was enjoying lunch in the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade, one of the safest place left for wizards. The couple was taking a break from the harsh war and wanted to spend the evening with their son, the evening of All Hollow's Eve. There will be a feast at Hogwarts that night and they were planning to attend it.

"Lily, I'm going to Zonko's. I have to get a few things," James said casually while wiping his mouth clean with a tissue, hoping his voice was muffled. Lily, too distracted with Harry who was throwing his food around, just hummed an agreement.

James swiftly left the place and head to Zonko's before his wife could register his words. In his head, dozens of pranks flash through his head for tonight's feast. The school needs some cheering up. The war made everyone gloomy. Maybe a few hair-colouring potions, aging potion here and there, should he ask Sirius for help? Sirius can definitely persuade the house-elves to – James thought stopped and so does his step. He forgot. Sirius was _gone_.

James clenched his fists, remembering the battle that happened a few months ago. The magical creatures attacked a small magical school at Wales. Sirius's team was one of the team dispatched there. The presence of trolls and lethifolds made the battle a vicious one. However, a lot of the children were saved because of the early distress signal.

When the battle ended with the wizards winning, the place was searched for survivors and the remaining Aurors returned to the ministry. Sirius Black never came back. The search team only found his wand and a large amount of blood. From a glance, an observer could tell the owner of the blood couldn't possibly be alive. Sirius Black was declared dead and his body was never found.

James never accepted his best friend's death. Deep down, he knew Sirius was still alive. His eyes glinted with determination. He will continue his search for Sirius and he won't ever stop. He'll be damned before he gives up on his brother in all but blood.

James continued walking towards Zonko's. His mind suddenly registered the quiet of the village. His battle instinct warned him of danger and with a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand. James expanded his magic, covering the entire town and looked around. No magical creatures or enemies. He frowned. He trusted his instincts but he can't sense any malicious intent from anywhere.

'Why am I feeling uneasy?' He thought.

Suddenly, an aura cloaked the village. It was practically screaming _evil_ to James. An explosion occurred in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, followed by more and more explosions. Screams permeated the air. James felt his heart contracted and his stomach twisted in fear.

'LILY!'

James ran towards the bar. Half of the bar was destroyed. Fire crackled and smoke filled James vision. He rushed in and hit a broken table.

"Lily! LILY! HARRY!" He shouted, stumbling over the table.

There was no reply. He ventured deeper into the bar where he left his family. His sight was clouded by smoke and ash. Feeling desperate, James pointed his wand up and twirled. A rush of air and the smoke swirled around him. He slashed his wand down. "_EVANESCO."_

The smoke vanished instantly and James was treated to a horrific sight. The inside of the bar was destroyed. Broken chairs and tables were strewn everywhere, soaked with blood. Bodies were scattered and to James horror, some of them were missing a lot of body parts.

'What the hell happened here?' He thought.

James spread his magic again and searched for his wife's magic. There. Under the pile of rubble, he sensed his wife and son's magic.

'She's alive,' James let out a relieved breath. 'She's alive. Harry's alive. They're alive.' His mind chanted as he ran towards the pile of rubble.

"_Evanesco. Evanesco. Depulso. Depulso."_ James continued to clear and banish the pieces of woods.

Locks of red hair and then Lily's face showed. James continued to clear the debris. When the last piece of debris gone, James saw Harry, protectively shielded from the rubble with Lily's body. Both were unconscious.

"Lily. Lily. Honey, wake up," James cradled his wife. He pointed his wand and said, "_Rennervate_."

Lily slowly opened her eyes. "James," she whispered.

"Yes, Lily. It's me."

"Harry?" Lily pushed herself up from her lying position and shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess from her brain while James checked Harry over.

"He's fine, just unconscious. Come on, we've got to get out of here." James helped his wife up while she keeps a strong hold on their son.

They stumbled, trying to find their way out of the ruined bar. James banished pieces of wood that blocked their way. The movements and screams that still permeated the air jerked Harry to awareness. He blinked slowly and rubbed his eye.

"Mama? Papa?" he mumbled.

"Shush, honey. Mama's here and Papa's also here," said Lily as she rubbed circles at her son's back. She adjusted her grip on Harry so his head buried under her neck, effectively shielding his view from the blood and bodies.

James, seeing that Harry was awake, kissed his son on the head and ruffled his hair. "Papa's here and I'll always be here." He spared a smile to his son, glad he was unhurt.

They continued their way outside. "What happened, James? I was eating with Harry and suddenly I felt this presence. It was evil," Lily shuddered. "Even Voldemort's presence doesn't give out that evil. His was dark. And then I saw a sphere or something black heading towards the front. I remembered holding Harry and then none."

James just shook his head. "I don't know."

It was pure chaos outside the ruins of Three Broomsticks. People were screaming and running away from the village. Most of them were heading towards Hogwarts. Buildings across the streets were half-demolished. Fire consumed the shops. James detected the evil aura nearby. In fact, it was just a few feet to his left. He turned and stared. A creature was holding a wizard by the throat.

It was hideous. That much was certain. James analytical mind assessed the creature inside out. It has all the anatomy of humans but its skin was missing. He could see the skeletons covered with bits and pieces of muscles. Sharp claws for fingers and toes, a tail was swishing around at its back. Fangs for teeth and no eyeballs, just a never-ending swirl of black. Two horns protruding from its head. It seems...incomplete.

As James watched, the creature becomes more and more complete. Skin starts to cover it body. Then scales started to appear. A sudden realization dawned on him. Horror gripped his heart.

'Demon' he thought. 'But they can't cross to this realm. A summon?'

The demon continued to grip the villager. James eyes widen as he realized the wizards' aura was diminishing. He could feel it. 'The demon is stealing his magic,' he thought. It would finish feeding anytime and his family was still here.

"Lily, take Harry and go."

"But James-"

"It's my job, Lils. Don't worry. Take Harry and go. To the castle, get help."

"No. Not without you," Lily stubbornly insists.

"Lily. It's dangerous. That- That thing stole magic! Wizard's magic! The more magic it stole, the more powerful it becomes. I don't know how much it stole but I can sense its magic. It's still increasing, even now. Go. I'll buy some time."

"No. Why must it be– James, look out!" While James was distracted with Lily, the demon already finished with its prey. It has its sight on the next victim, which was the nearest to it, the Potter family. The demon thrust a hand and a ball of black energy was sent towards the family.

James whipped around; protectively putting his body in front of his family, at the same time brandished his wand.

"_Protego."_ Two voices cried simultaneously.

The ball of energy met an invincible shield. The energy continued to assault the shield. James poured all his power into maintaining the shield and then, the ball of energy burst. The shockwaves caused James and Lily to be thrown backwards. They land on the pavement hard, a few feet away from the explosion. James head hit a stone and he blacked out. Harry landed on his mother's body with her arms protectively holding him, never loosening their grip. The landing shocked Harry and he started to cry.

Lily tried to sit and regain her balance. The landing knocked the breath out of her lungs. Before Lily can get up properly, the demon appeared in front of her with a flash. The fangs curved in what could pass as a maniacal grin.

"Power," it growled out, extending a hand. Lily watch in horror as the demon reached out to grab Harry. Seeing the clawed hand reaching for him, Harry howled in fright. Tears streamed down his face. He clutched the front of Lily's robe and buried his face in it. Lily hugged Harry tightly to her, her face terrified.

* * *

James passed out for a few seconds. He opened his bleary eye and shook his head. His vision swam into focus. A howl alerted him to full awareness. 'HARRY!' his mind screamed at him. What he saw made his blood cold. His wife was laying ten feet from him, her hands clutching Harry tightly to her. The demon was reaching a hand towards his son. _His son_. A surge of adrenaline flowed through his body. _No one touches his family_. James scrambled up and ran towards the demon. He aimed a kick demon. As his foot connected with the demon side, he channelled a Blasting Curse. "_Confringo_."

The demon was thrown away and landed on its back. The surprise attacked made it growl in anger. James helped Lily up.

"Come on, Lily. Let's go." James said urgently. "Hush, Harry. Everything's going to be alright." His voice softens as Harry gave a whimper of fright and put a reassuring hand on his son's back.

Lily and James scrambled away with James half- supporting Lily. A snarl made them stop dead in their tracks. James pushed Lily away.

"Take Harry and go, Lily. I'll hold it off."

Lily adjusted her grip on Harry, laying Harry's head on her shoulder. She tried to apparate but the squeezing sensation didn't come. It was like under the anti-apparation jinx but it's impossible, she wasn't hit by any jinx. Seeing no choice, Lily ran towards the castle. Sounds of explosions and flashes of light followed her. When a cry of pain permeated the air, Lily turned around against her better judgement. Her heart clenched in fear for her husband.

"James!" she cried.

* * *

James can feel he was dying. His breath came in shot gasps and his vision began to darken. His stomach or what's left of it was strewn all over him. The magic that the demon hit him was far stronger than he expected. His shield charm didn't last long and he was hit with the streak of black light. As he lay on the pavement, James felt his magic trickling away from him.

'_Oh, no you don't. You won't take my magic, you bastard_.' Using all the remaining energy he can muster, James performed his last spell.

"_By my magic and my blood,_

_I give it all to my heir."_

With a painful smile, James closed his eyes and hoped he brought enough time for his family.

* * *

Lily clamped her mouth shut. Tears poured out of her eyes. In her grief and shock, she didn't realize Harry watched as James gets killed. Every little detail was embedded in his mind. Harry tightened his grip on his mother's robe. He buried his face and let out a wail. He was frightened.

Harry's cry snapped Lily out of her grief. '_Harry. He's still alive but James. Dead. Gone – No. Get a grip Lily. Harry needs you. Get Harry to safety and grieve later._' Lily whipped her wand out. With a flourish, she traced runes on the ground. The runes were the most powerful protection charm she knew and one thing's for sure, she's not going to survive till tomorrow. Tracing the runes in a circle, Lily chanted under her breath as tears poured down her face. She won't get to see her son grow up, his first spell, his chubby little face, his smile...She continued chanting, her voice flow like water and power rippled through the air.

As Lily invoked the old magic, the demon left James body and head towards Lily, it was mad. A snarl permeated the air. Harry, sensing the demon aura getting near, whimpered and tried to curl into a ball in Lily's arm. Lily stopped chanting and tried to put Harry in the centre of the rune's circle. Harry cried louder. His face streaked with tears, dust and grime. He hand fisted in Lily's robes and refused to let go of it. Lily put Harry down and kneeled in front of him. Her tears poured more freely as she cupped Harry's face. Lily hold Harry's gaze on her.

"Harry, it's okay. Mommy won't leave you. Mommy will always be here. Be strong, Harry. Mommy and Daddy will always love you," Lily kissed Harry on the forehead. Then, with one hand she held Harry in the circle, the other she started to trace the last of the runes. Her voice continued the chant. The runes symbol began to glow. As Lily finished her last syllable, the runes glow red and with a burst of blinding light, the runes were absorbed into Harry.

A gust of wind alerted Lily to a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, a clawed hand went through her abdomen. Harry's eyes widen in horror. His mouth opened in a silent scream. A hand appeared in front of Lily, covered with blood. _Her blood_. Lily gasped and coughed. Her magic began to gather as she hung limply, supported by the demons' hand. Knowing what was going to happen, Lily tightened her grip on her wand and whispered.

"_By my magic and my blood,_

_I give it all to my heir."_

A tingling sensation awash over her and Lily felt her magic leave her. Even in pain, Lily smiled triumphantly. The demon let out a hiss of anger. Its hand retracted from her body and she fell heavily on top of Harry, bringing them both to the ground with her body covering her son, her head resting beside Harry's whose eyes were wide open with horror. Lily closed her eyes. She felt the last of her energy left her.

"...love you," she whispered with her last breath. _I love you, Harry._

Harry's one year old mind couldn't grasp what happened. He saw his Papa covered in red and now his Mama was not moving. He only knew he was scared.

The demon kicked Lily's body aside and reached for Harry. Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream. The monster was coming. He was afraid. He wanted his mama and papa. The monster was coming for him.

"Mama? Papa? Mama..." Tears streaked down Harry's face, as he desperately shook his mother's cold body.

The demon touched Harry and a circle of runes appeared around him. Bright light surrounded them both.

* * *

Voldemort and his Death Eaters headed towards the centre of the village. The magic around the village were fluctuating and any form of travelling by either apparition or portkey failed. It was the reason why it took him a long time to reach the village. His eyes scanned his surroundings. There were no sign of any magical creatures. '_What happened?_' Buildings were in shambles and the pavement was littered with debris. Bodies littered the ground and some of them were mangled beyond recognition. Voldemort frowned.

'_This is not a work of a magical creature. This is different._'

In the clearing ahead, Voldemort saw a figure. It was bending and reaching towards a bundle on the ground. As the distance between them shortened, the Dark Lord brandished his wand.

'_Demon_,' he hissed. A curse was on his lips.

Before he could utter a syllable, a blinding light covered the demon and a shock wave of pure magic made him stagger backwards. His followers stumbled and a few fell. Gaining his balance quickly, Voldemort moved towards the source of light. His Death Eaters hurriedly follow him. The demon was nowhere to be found and Voldemort felt the magic around the village returning to its normal level.

Voldemort's eyes landed on the bundle. It was a baby and unconscious. The magic used must have taken its toll towards the young body. Voldemort gaze shifted to the body lying next to the baby. He recognized Lily Potter, the flaming red hair only belonged to one person. As he inspect his surrounding further, he saw James Potter body not far from them.

'_So this is Harry Potter_,' Voldemort mused. He could feel the power practically oozing from the child. His eyes glinted as a plan formed in his head. The Dark Lord turned towards his nearest follower.

"Lucius, take the child back to the headquarters and prepare the blood adoption ritual," he ordered.

Malfoy grey eyes that were the only visible feature on his face widen in surprise for a second before vanishing, reverting back to the emotionless eyes.

"Yes, my Lord." He lifted the baby into his arm and apparated to the Headquarter.

Voldemort crimson eyes fell on Lily Potter's body. "Your son will be my heir," he hissed, taking pleasure from knowing the Potters were a Light family and their son would be as Dark as he could be. He walked away from the body to handle the aftermath of the demon and the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix, a triumphant smirk graced his lips. '_After all, Dark Lords are attracted to power_.'

* * *

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if there's any mistake. This is the revised chapter. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKRowling.

* * *

"Talk."

'Thoughts' / _Thoughts_

_"__Parseltongue/Spells."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Harry's return to consciousness was slow. His body felt heavy and ached all over. His head was throbbing painfully. He remembered the explosion and nothing more. Mustering all the energy he had, Harry grasped his pendant. A gift, from his father.

**Flashback**

Harry was curled up comfortably on a sofa in his room, reading a book, The Arts of Transfiguration by Hester McGonagall. His room was spacious and brightly lit with sunlight. It was in the morning. His bed was beside the window, overlooking the forest. Across his bed was a fireplace and a set of armchairs were in front of it.

Harry was deeply immersed in his book. He didn't look up when the door opened.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry was startled when his fathers' voice permeated the silence of the room. He looked up and saw his father standing beside his chair, wearing a simple black robes. In his hand was a small crystal box. A large grin broke through the boy's face. He hurriedly put the book down and reached for the box.

"Thank you, father. What's in the box?'" Harry asked excitedly. His green eyes lighted up with curiosity. Voldemort just smiled.

Harry opened the box. Inside was a crystal pendant the shape of teardrop and attached to a silver chain. It was beautiful. In the morning sunlight the pendant gave a colourful sparkle.

"It's beautiful father. What is it?" Harry put the chain around his neck.

Voldemort watched Harry with fondness. "It's made from a drop of phoenix tear and crystallized. That pendant is also a portkey. If you hold it and say home in parseltongue, it will bring you to my side instantly. So, do not take it off, ever." Voldemort said sternly. Harry looked at his father in the eye and nodded, his hand gripping the pendant tightly.

**End of Flashback**

"_Home_," Harry hissed.

* * *

"Worthless servant! A simple task and can't be done. _Crucio_," Voldemort hissed in fury. His wand was aimed at a Death Eater who was bowing submissively in front of him.

The Dark Lord was standing in front of his throne. The gathering Death Eaters stood motionlessly facing him. A few winced as the tortured Death Eater screamed in agony.

Voldemort relished in the scream of his follower and grinned sadistically. He was in a foul mood. His magic was unsettled and there was tension in his body. Something unexpected will happen and he didn't know what to expect. Annoyed and agitated, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Remove yourself from my sight," he hissed menacingly. The Death Eater shakily got to his feet when a flash of blue light took the entire hall's attention away from him.

Voldemort stepped back from the flash of light that had appeared beside him. He recognized the blue light of portkey immediately but the castle had anti-portkey wards. There were no portkeys keyed-in with the ward, he never needed it.

Voldemort's wand was by his side, his stance rigid, ready for any attack. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the intruder in front of him.

The boy was pale and with messy black hair. Stains that seem like blood spattered his face and robes. Battle robes by the looks of it. Verdant green eyes searched for his crimson eyes. "_Father_," the boy whispered before sliding his eyes close.

Voldemort was stunned. The boy spoke parseltongue, there was no mistaken the familiar hiss but – '_Father?_'

He studied the boy's face. It looked familiar.

Recognition hit Voldemort. '_Impossible,' _he thought and dismissed his followers with a gesture, eyes still on the boy's. "Remain here Severus," he said.

With a bow towards their Lord, the Death Eaters left the throne room in a buzz, all wondering about the mysterious boy.

Voldemort conjured a stretcher and levitated the boy on it. With a glance at his Potions' Master, signalling the Death Eater to follow, he headed towards a door at the side of the hall.

Severus Snape followed his master, his mind whirled with the possible identities of the boy. The face was familiar somehow. He jogged his mind till he remembered, underneath all the Occlumency barriers he constructed, the place where he buried his painful memories. The boys' eyes. A brilliant shade of green that had only belonged to one person.

They've reached the healing wing and the Dark Lord levitated the boy on the bed.

Red eyes bore into his onyx. "Heal him."

* * *

Severus carefully took off the battle robes. The boys' torso was blackened and blistering. Blood still oozed from the wounds. 'What did this boy do? Run headlong into a fire?'

As he poured vials of blood replenishing potion down the throat, Severus debated the arrival of the boy. Should he tell Dumbledore? The boy resembled Potter and –. The trademark messy black hair could only belong to that blasted clan. He pondered for a bit, deliberately ignoring the one fact he was trying to forget. The eyes that belonged to _her_.

Severus decided to wait for more development. The identity of this person was not yet confirmed.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly from his deep sleep. He felt groggy and the bed was unfamiliar. It wasn't as soft as his bed. Harry raises a hand, trying to sooth his pounding head, but only having his hand stopped a few inches from the bed. He opened his eyes and raised his head towards his hand. 'What the heck? Why am I strapped to the bed?' His hands were chained to the bed with bands of red light. Further inspection shows that his feet were in the same condition. His battle robe was replaced by a plain white pyjama, standard hospital type.

He slumped on the pillow, trying to remember what happened. '_Okay. Stop. Rewind. Weasleys, then fights, demon, some explosion, then..._'

Harry thought hard. The last thing he remembered was portkeying to his father and only by sheer stubborn willpower didn't he collapse in front of the Death Eaters. His pride as the Prince will not allow him to. But that still doesn't answer why he was strapped to the bed. '_Did father do this?_' He thought, confused.

Harry inspected his surroundings. Beds with white linen sheets lined up in a row. The room was large enough to fit 10 beds comfortably. At a corner, a door that Harry knew led to the bathroom and another double door was facing the beds. Both the ceiling and walls were white in colour. Thank God the floor was cream. Too much white gave him a headache. The windows above his bedpost told Harry it was daytime.

The door opened and Voldemort walked in.

Harry's eyes lit up. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Father."

Voldemort ignored the comment and conjured a chair beside the bed, his face expressionless.

Harry frowned. Voldemort was acting weird. There's no warmth in those crimson eyes that was usually reserved only for him.

"Father? Why am I strapped to the bed?"

Voldemort tilted his head. There – again. The brat called him father. Since when does he have a son? Nevertheless, the boy did look a bit like him. There were the distinctive aristocrat features he had. Nevertheless, where did those green eyes came from? Certainly not from him and the only one he remembered having that shade of green was... ah, yes, the girl, Potter's girl. But the boy being his son is out of the question. He did _not_ have any affair with the woman and now that he looked closer, he can also see the boy's semblance to James Potter.

Voldemort felt a headache coming. How did it come to that? The boy resembled three people that were impossible to be seen together. Well, for him and them. Voldemort tuned out of his thought when the boy started to look at him strangely. He made a split second decision. Just forego the questions and straight to the answer. '_Legilimens_'

Harry watched Voldemort who was deep in thought. He already called his father a few times. '_I knew I was reckless to face the demon but he didn't have to ignore me like this,_' he thought indignantly.

Without warning Harry felt his mind was intruded and he flinched. 'What the?' he thought. His life flashed passed him, which only took no more than a minute and the presence withdrew from his mind, leaving Harry in a state of dizziness. His jumbled up memories swirled in his head, giving him a headache.

"What was that for?" Harry groaned.

Voldemort ignored the question as he process the memories he'd seen. Blood adoption ritual. That's why the boy looked like him and the Potters. With a flick of his wrist the bands strapping Harry disappeared.

"Curious," he answered shortly.

"You could have just asked." Harry said grudgingly. Feeling the bands disappear, he lifted his hand to his head, concentrating on organizing back his memories into order.

"I could." Harry glared at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort mulled over the possibilities of the boy's existence. The memories he'd seen intrigued him. Demons. There were no demons here. Wizards were not at war with magical creatures. The only possible answer was the boy's out of his mind or... from another dimension. The more he pondered on the alternate reality theory, the more logical it seemed. It would explain the difference between both worlds. First things first, the boy needed to stop calling him father.

"I'm not your father." Voldemort said bluntly.

"Yeah, right and I'm Merlin." Harry answered sarcastically.

"_Silence."_ Voldemort hissed. _'Impudent brat._' His hand itched to grab his wand and torture the boy. He reigned in his temper. '_Not yet._'

"In this world, you don't exist. There's no war between magical creatures and wizards. No demons."

It took Harry a moment to process what his father said.

"What do you mean I don't exist? Did you hit your head? Last time I checked, we're definitely at war with magical creatures not Light wizards." Harry frowned. Who hit his father with a Memory Charm? "You should ask a Healer to check you."

Voldemort's hand twitched again. The urge to curse the boy was getting irresistible. He bore his eyes into the green eyes, full of promising pain. The threat was lost on the teen who was simply looking at him with...worry?

Voldemort sighed. He dealt with subordinates, not lost teenagers with son-complex.

"You belonged to another dimension. The last memory you had was the demon. I assumed that a portal opened and somehow you went through it. That would explain the difference in this world and yours. The different wars and I do not have any son."

Harry's heart pounded. "What – another dimension? Haha. Cut it out. It's not funny."

"I am _not_ jesting," Voldemort said, annoyed.

"No. I don't believe you." Harry scrambled off the bed. He swayed for a moment before regaining his balance. Ignoring the man seated in front of him, he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My room!"

"You don't have a room here. You don't even _exist_ here. Is that so hard to absorb into that puny brain of yours?"

Harry glared. "Well, yes! Since I lived with you for fifteen years and now you're saying that I don't exist!"

Harry was frustrated. What is wrong with his father? Why is he acting like a stranger? _'Doesn't he recognize me?_' Harry grasped his pendant. The act calms him somehow. He looked at Voldemort in the eyes.

"What makes you say that I don't _exist_ here?" He scoffed.

Voldemort held Harry's gaze.

"Because I already killed you."

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

A/N: The chapter is quite short. Sorry if there're any mistakes. Is a teardrop crystal pendant too girlish because I don't know myself. This is the revised chapter. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter world. It belongs to JK.

Summary: During a battle, Harry was thrown into a rift. His mishap landed him on a different universe where he got himself killed by his own father. Now, he's stuck with a clone of his father and an entirely different war.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I had to rewrite it loads of all those who read my story and put in their alerts, fave and c2s, Thank You so much! And a special Thank You to those who reviews! XD

_***********_

"Talk."

'Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue/Spells."_

* * *

"_What is your proof that I don't __exist__ here?" Harry scoffed._

_Voldemort held Harry's gaze._

"_Because I already killed you."_

* * *

Harry stood there, eyes wide as his mind processed the words. His father killed him. Why? Harry walked numbly to the bed and sat. He's dead. Killed by his father. Harry's mind buzzed with thoughts. If he's still alive then this must be another dimension, an alternate reality. Harry found it hard to believe. Another dimension?

Harry looked at his father. He can see there's no recognition in his father's eyes. Then what his father told him must be true. No, not his father. Voldemort. Voldemort killed him, his alternate self. _This world is so screwed._ But, the question is...

"Why? Why did you kill me?"

Voldemort contemplated the question. He decided to go for the truth.

"Sixteen years ago, one of my Death Eater overheard a prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

"So you decided to kill me?"

"Yes." Voldemort felt it was unnecessary to go into details. It was the past after all.

"Are you going to kill me?" Harry asked as he broke the silence that befell them, his eyes calculating.

"Should I?" Voldemort's eyes flashed.

Harry avoided Voldemort's eyes. He mulled over his choice. He could either join Voldemort or be neutral in this war, he couldn't definitely join the Light side. However, looking back at the prophecy, he didn't think Voldemort will let him join the other side. His life's at stake. A thought occurred to him. Before Harry could get his thought out, Voldemort voice registered in his ears.

"Join me."

"What? Join you?"

"Yes."

Harry mulled over his choice again. Harry looked at Voldemort. The wizard has the same face as his father. Same eyes, same shoulder length hair. Heck, even the way they casually sit were the same. Although he didn't grow up in this world, the man in front of him is still his father. Wherever he is, his loyalty lies with his father.

Harry nodded. "I'll join you. But, on three conditions. I will not be you servant, I'll be your Heir. I'll answer to you and only you. Second, you'll help me find my way back home."

"What's the third condition?"

"Nothing important but I'll tell you later." Harry smirked.

"And what do I get in exchange?" Voldemort gaze pierced Harry.

"My loyalty and help in this war." Harry looked right back.

Voldemort weight his options. The terms are not unreasonable. The boy's powerful and could be an asset in the war. Moreover, he was curious about the boy. Blood adoption by himself in the other dimension and the Heir to Lord Voldemort? Interesting. Plus, there is Slytherin's line in this boy. He smirked.

"Agreed but you will remain unknown to my Death Eaters. Simply put, invisible among my ranks. "

Harry smiled, 'So, you don't want to introduce me, do you. Perfectly understandable.' It wouldn't do if he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and vanished as abruptly as well. His mind went back to his previous thought.

"If I already died here, is the prophecy still valid?" Harry asked.

Voldemort considered the question. "The prophecy I heard was only half of it. The other half is located at the Department of Mysteries."

"So, you don't know." Harry smirked.

Voldemort's hand twitched again.

"I'll get that prophecy for you." Harry checked his magical reserves. It was full. Harry frowned. "How long was I out?"

"A week. If you want to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, you'll need help."

A week, no wonder his reserves were full. Harry mulled over his plan. "I'll need to go to some Ministry's worker house and floo to the Ministry. Aside from that, I don't think I'll need any help. It's just snatch and go. The less that comes, the better."

Voldemort nodded his head, "I'll distract the Unspeakables with a raid."

"I'll head there tonight." Harry nodded and looked around the bed.

"Where's my stuff? My wand, robe, daggers?" he asked, looking at Voldemort.

"Tipsy!"

A crack and a house-elf wearing a spotless, dark green pillowcase appeared. The elf bowed low to Voldemort.

"What can Tipsy do for master?" it squeaked.

"Bring me the items that I gave you before."

"Yes, master," the house-elf chirped and vanished with another crack.

Harry got off the bed and turned around. A small pop and his things appeared in a bundle on the bed. He checked his daggers and scowled. He lost one of his secondary daggers, maybe during the battle. At least he got his primary daggers with him.

Voldemort summoned a large piece of parchment. He stood next to Harry and spread the parchment on the bed.

"You'll head to the Ministry tonight through Lucius Malfoy fireplace. The Department of Mysteries is in level nine. You'll go straight o the corridor and through a black door. Inside is a circular room. Say 'Hall of Time' and a door will open." Voldemort said as he traced the route. "Go straight to another door and you'll arrive at the Hall of Prophecy. The prophecy is at row ninety seven."

"Description?"

"You'll know when you see it."

"Where did you get this and how come you didn't get it yourself?" Harry asked as his eyes trace the map. He noted the doors in the circular room. They led to separate rooms and were separated from the main map which is the Ministry. Some of the room were connected to each other and some were not.

"My spy among the Unspeakables and there's no reason to hear the full prophecy before," Voldemort said snidely. He absolutely despises that prophecy. A bane in his existence sixteen years ago and then, now.

Harry took Voldemort's tone to a stride. He was too used to hear it from his father.

"This is Slytherin's Castle right?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Is the West Tower used?"

"No." Voldemort hid his confusion. '_What does the brat want now?'_

"Great. Can I have that tower?"

"Just the room." Voldemort sneered. 'That tower is _mine_.'

Harry hid his smile. This wizard is the same as his father, always possessive.

"Tipsy!" Harry called. The house-elf appeared beside him.

"Can Tipsy help Young Master, sir?"

"Yes. Can you clean up the room in the West Tower and make it liveable?"

"Yes, Young Master sir."

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile. The house-elf disappeared with a crack and what suspiciously, too bright eyes.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "You can rest this evening at your room. Be at the Throne Room by eight tonight. Wear your mask." He said as walked out of the door.

Harry watched his father, no, Voldemort walked away. _This is going to be a long stay. _He gathered his stuff and headed towards his room.

*****

Harry was currently relaxing in his bed and reading the Daily Prophet. A tray of leftovers was placed on his bedside table. His mind whirled with information. In this world there was no war between the wizards and magical creatures. The Wizarding World is under Light Wizards' rule. Everything Dark was banned and with the rise of Lord Voldemort, it gets worst. Before, there are only discriminations against magical creatures and now, it includes wizards. 'How long does it take for these so called Light Wizards are going to realize that they are not superior to us? Stupid, bigoted gits.'

Harry put the paper aside and stretched. The bed was comfortable. Tipsy really did a great job. The room was clean and smelled fresh. Harry looked at his watch which came with the rest of his belongings. There're still a few hour before the meeting. He walked to the only wardrobe in the room and grimaced. No clothes, does that mean he have to go shopping? Damn. He's still wearing that white pyjama and he did _not_ want to go around wearing that detestable thing. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He slept.

_A few hours later_

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and looked at his watch, another half an hour till eight. His room glow in the soft candles that hung around the wall. Someone or something took the tray at his bedside table and closed the windows.

"Tipsy!"

A crack and the house-elf appeared.

"What can Tipsy do for Young Master, sir?" It bowed low.

"Yes. Can you prepare me a light meal for me? Just a few sandwiches and a glass orange juice would be fine."

"Yes, Young Master sir." It said and disappeared with another crack.

When Harry walked out of the shower, a plate of sandwich and a glass of orange was on his bedside table. He wore his battle robe and slid his daggers in their places. His wand was in its holster at his right arm. He sat on the bed and ate his light meal. He thought back to his plan as he munched the sandwich.

'It's impossible to go undetected. There's the security guard and not to mention the traps that Unspeakables put. I guess I got 10 minutes before they came. Raid or not, I think the secret in DM are more important.'

Harry finished his sandwich and downed his orange juice. He quickly donned his cloak and mask. Glad that all the dirt and blood from the battle were gone from his clothes. He waved his hand and the candles went out. Walking silently, Harry headed towards the Throne Room.

***

Voldemort was sitting on his throne when Harry arrived. He was deep in thought. Harry walked to Voldemort and stood a few feet away from the throne. He took a moment to look at the room. It was more like a hall. It was large enough to fit a couple of hundred people comfortably. At the end of the hall were Voldemort's throne and a double door parallel to it. Hundreds of floating candle lit the hall and typically dark wizards, the floor and ceiling was polished black.

"When the Death Eaters arrived, you blend in with them. You'll go with Lucius to his manor and from there floo to the Ministry. I'll be waiting at the study for the prophecy," Voldemort said, "and whiten your mask."

"I thought we agreed that I'm not your servant," Harry scowled as he took off his mask and tapped it with his wand. "_Niveus_." The mask turned white, the same as the other Death Eaters.

"_Be glad I didn't mark you, boy._" Voldemort hissed.

Harry fumed silently. He can feel the dangerous ground he's walking on. Similar faces or not, this wizard is _not_ his father.

A series of crack was heard as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape apparated in the middle of the Throne Room. Harry quickly donned his mask and silently moved a distance away from them as they walked towards Voldemort.

The three Death Eaters sent a curious glance at him before kneeling in front of their master.

"My Lord," they murmured.

"Rise, Lucius, Bella, Severus," Voldemort hissed and the three Death Eaters took their position forming a half circle in front of their Lord. Their stances were rigid as they wonder why their Lord summoned them.

"Tonight there'll be a raid." Voldemort said and looked closely at his follower. Lucius and Severus remained stoic while Bella gave a start.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but why the sudden raid?" Unsurprisingly, it was Bellatrix who asked the question.

"We have been quiet so far, we do not want the fools to forget our threat, do we?" Voldemort hissed threateningly.

"No, My Lord," Bellatrix bowed her head hastily.

****

When Snape felt his Dark Mark burned, he swiftly donned his Death Eater garb and apparated directly to the Throne Room. His mind was perfectly calm, he needed all his Occlumency skill to face his master.

When he arrived he saw there was a person already with his master. Snape glimpsed a white mask underneath the hood. Snape was curious. 'Who is this person?' his thought was distracted as he stopped in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord," he murmured.

"Rise, Lucius, Bella, Severus." Snape rise gracefully and stood before Voldemort. He noticed the unknown Death Eater was a few feet to his left.

"Tonight there'll be a raid."

Snape was surprised though he hid it well. 'Why the sudden raid?' Bellatrix's thought must have mirrored his own because she asked the very same question towards their Lord.

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but why the sudden raid?"

"We have been quiet so far, we do not want the fools to forget our threat, do we?"

For a moment, Snape feared his Lord's wrath for questioning him. His stance relaxed a bit when there's no danger sign of Crucio.

Feeling safe for a moment, Snape asked, "Master, where will the attack be tonight?"

"Lancing."

Snape bowed his head. Lancing, it was one of the largest wizarding community. The wizards co-live with Muggles. Hence, a lot of Light Wizards reside there. This coming raid was unexpected. He didn't have the time to warn the Order. If he warns them, Voldemort will suspect there's a spy among his ranks. No. He can't warn the Order. They will have to face the raid without any warnings.

***

Harry remained standing where he was. In his world, Lancing is a crowded community of Light Wizards that co-exist with Muggles. He knew that the distraction needs to be ferocious enough so the Unspeakables will have to interfere. Thus, Voldemort chooses a large community of wizards.

"Lucius, you will take this person to your manor and allow him access to your floo. Then, return here." Voldemort said with a glint in his eyes. Seeing the glint, Lucius knew better than to ask why. Pain will come if he dare question his master now.

"Yes, my Lord."

Harry, aware he was 'this person', walked towards Malfoy. He can't help but feel a little irritated at his father –no, Voldemort. He understood the need for secrecy but still, 'this person', it was degrading. He should think of a proper name.

Lucius, unaware of Harry's thought, swiftly grabbed his arm and disapparated.

Voldemort smirked when both Death Eaters vanished with a loud crack. Soon, the prophecy will be in his hand.

"Bella," he gestured with his hand. Bellatrix walked nearer to her master and held her left arm bare for her master.

Voldemort touched the tip of his wand on the Dark Mark and the mark burned black. Bella winced but other than that showed no signs of pain.

A few minutes later, the hall was full with kneeling Death Eaters.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry if there're any mistakes. I would love to hear about your thoughts on this chapter and does anybody have any ideas on Harry's new nickname? So, please review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter world. It belongs to JK.

Summary: During a battle, Harry was thrown into a rift. His mishap landed him on a different universe where he got himself killed by his own father. Now, he's stuck with a clone of his father and an entirely different war.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the late update. To all those who read my story, thank you so much! And a special Thank You to those who reviews! A humungous thank you to Lady Vyxen for correcting this chapter. She just saved your lives from being traumatized by my mistakes. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Talk."

'Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue/Spells."_

* * *

_Lucius swiftly grabbed Harry's arm and disapparated._

_Voldemort touched the tip of his wand on the Dark Mark and the mark burned black. A few minutes later, the hall was full with kneeling Death Eaters._

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry appeared at Malfoy manor with Lucius gripping his arm. Harry twisted his arm loose. He didn't like being touched. He looked at his surroundings while keeping an eye on Lucius. It seemed that they had Apparated to Lucius's Study Room a.k.a. office.

He'd been here a few times in his world. Rows and rows of books covered one side of the wall. Opposite to them was a fireplace where a small fire was burning. A large portrait of the Malfoys was hanging grandly over the fireplace. Harry didn't look too closely since Lucius voice reached his ears.

"I've never seen you before," Lucius said.

He was curious about the Death Eater in front of him. He had never seen him before and now this person was on a personal errand for the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord usually ordered his Inner Circle member to carry out any delicate task and this Death Eater was certainly not an Inner member. Where did he come from?

"New recruit," Harry answered shortly.

Lucius accepted the answer quietly. He drew out his wand.

Harry could tell that Lucius was suspicious of him. A new Death Eater that came out of nowhere. He tensed as Malfoy brandished his wand.

"_Accio_ Floo powder." A black sack flew towards Lucius from the fireplace. He caught the flying sack and held it towards Harry. His eyes watched Harry like a hawk.

Harry ignored Lucius's piercing gaze and grasped a handful of the powder. He walked towards the fireplace and threw the glittering dust in.

"Ministry Of Magic!"

Harry caught glimpses of living rooms before the fireplace spit him out. Standing up slowly, he made sure there were no unexpected wizards or witches going to jump on him. Harry took a look around the atrium, noticing that the security desk was empty.

'Maybe he went to help the Aurors,' Harry thought and smirked.

He revelled on the stupidity of the ministry to leave their building filled with precious documents without any security.

'Well maybe there are wards, but still, it was too easy to enter!' Harry thought, his smirk still on his face.

He looked away from the desk and studied the atrium. He wondered if this world's ministry was different from the one he knew from his world. Suddenly he felt blood rushing to his head and the urge to destroy the – the monstrosity, atrocity, abomination – in front of him was too great to ignore. Harry felt repulsed and it took all his self-control to restrain himself.

In the middle of the atrium was a fountain. A statue of wizard was surrounded by a witch, goblin, centaur and a house-elf. Water shoots out from the wizards' wand and the centaurs' bow. However, what made Harry want to vomit was the look of utter worship on the creatures face towards humans. A look of adoration towards a wizard. A symbol of wizards' superiority. The arrogance of humankind. Harry cursed the conceitedness of wizards and witches.

'Are they not aware of the stupid mistakes they are doing? They were lucky that this world did not become like mine,' Harry thought.

_Flashback_

Harry watched as the mansion burned to the ground, a majestic building that was once a temporary hospital. They were too late. Bodies of those who were once sick and injured from the lasting war lay strewn all over the lawn. Some of them lay soulless while some dried of blood. A few were like pincushions. Harry guessed the centaurs joined the attack. Funny how light creatures and the dark ones banded together against wizards. Seems like wizards pushed the magical creatures too far.

A hand grasped his shoulder. Harry didn't have to look to know it was his father. His aura was too familiar.

"I'll be returning to the castle. There are a few things I have to settle. Stay here and secure the parameters," Voldemort said.

"Father, do we have the location of the vampire's coven?" Harry said quietly his eyes still on the burning mansion.

"Yes."

"When will it be?" Harry asked determinedly. '_Can I join the strike team?'_

Voldemort contemplated the silent question for a few minutes. Vampires were not to be underestimated. Their speeds were formidable against wizards; not to mention their master knowledge in runes.

Living for centuries could give you that skill. There were no records of vampires having magic abilities. However, Voldemort doubted that statement. The wards surrounding the burning mansion in front of him were not made by amateurs. Dumbledore himself put up the protective spells and the mansion's ancient wards should have been sufficient to stop any intrusion. Yet, he found that all protections were ripped apart.

Breaking them needed magic, wizards' magic and either the creatures have a wizard on their side or they had their own vampire-wizard.

Voldemort decided he would talk with Dumbledore. If his suspicions were correct, it would mean a critical problem on their hands. His thoughts went back to his heir. Harry needed experience. Fighting vampires would increase the boy's aptitude. Voldemort smirked at the thought of all that potential in his hands.

"In a week." _'Yes.'_

Harry nodded, satisfied.

"You're not to leave my sight," Voldemort added warningly. He couldn't have his heir dying on him.

"Yes, father."

_End of Flashback_

Harry remembered that day. The mansion belonged to the Malfoys. When St. Mungo was destroyed at the beginnings of the war, many purebloods offered their numerous mansions as temporary hospitals. The Malfoys, Notts, Bones and others. The temporary hospitals turned into a battlefield and many people who were taking their treatment there died, trapped inside their own protective wards.

The attack on the vampire's coven was successful. Harry had his first taste of battle at the age of eleven. The attack was a blurry memory for him. He remembered killing vampires and feeling exhilarated. He remembered his father saving him from being vampire food a few times. Harry's thoughts went to his father and his world, his home. The war was still raging and his father needed him by his side.

Harry walked towards the golden gate of the elevator. His anger towards the statues forgotten as he lost himself in his memories. Feeling depressed, Harry jabbed number nine. The lift clanked away.

He stepped out of the lift as he felt it stop and walked forwards, ignoring his surroundings. His mind was still somewhere else.

A series of jets of lights hurled towards him at an incredible speed. Surprised, Harry instinctively flipped back a few feet as he dodged the lights. Landing safely at a distance, he berated himself for being distracted. He was lucky the unknown lights missed him, it was really close.

Harry cautiously got to his feet and aimed a Reducto at the spot where he thought the stream of lights came from. The glow from his spell revealed a small black globe at the walls shortly before his spell was absorbed by the orb.

"_Lumos_." Harry whispered. He aimed his wand along the corridor and spotted the same black globe along the walls at a few feet intervals. Harry doubted the globes were the only traps along the corridor. He poured some magic into his eyes.

"_Revelio_," he hissed in Parseltongue quietly.

Nothing appeared. Harry frowned. There was no visible trap along the corridor. Harry was suspicious, an idea occurred to him. He sent a pulse of magic along the corridor. In an instant, the corridor lightened with flashes of spells crisscrossing each other. A few second later, the barrage of spells ended and only the light from his wand illuminated the corridor.

It seems his assumption was correct. The traps were triggered by magical presence regardless of the amount. Since it was impossible to block a person's magic completely and there were no other ways to get into the department, Harry guessed he would have to go through the corridor. Not for the first time, he was thankful for his enhanced speed.

He took off his cloak and folded it neatly. It was his favourite item and he wasn't going to get it scorched or torn over a simple mission. After putting it to the side (he'll get it back later), he whispered, "_Nox_." The light was distinguished and Harry tucked the wand inside its holster. He faced the black door as and his legs tensed as he rushed forwards.

The whistle of air on his right was the only warning he got as the whole corridor bathed in lights again. Harry ducked and rolled as he dodged the onslaught. He could feel some of the spell grazed him. Luckily his battle robe protected him from any worse effect.

The walls passed in a blur. Harry was in a middle of a leap when he noticed the corridor darkened again. He glanced upwards and his eyes widened as he spotted something he wasn't aware of earlier. A very fine layer of web was in front of him, covering the entire corridor from the ceiling to the floor. Their black colour made it impossible to see with normal eyes. His eyes that were still magically enhanced were the only thing that warned him of their existence. Harry rolled forwards and not for the first time, he cursed his enhanced speed as his speed increases his momentum greatly, making it impossible to stop. He hit the web. The webs broke and a shrill alarm rang throughout the Ministry.

Harry swore under his breath as run towards the black door and tried to push them open, but the blasted piece of wood did not budge. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand. He cast a Reducto Curse at the door.

The jet of red light hit the black wood and was absorbed, making the door glow red.

Harry growled, irritated. He was running out of time. Gathering his magic, Harry aimed a curse at the polished slab of wood in front of him.

"_Fractum_," he hissed in Parseltongue.

The door was blown to pieces. Harry moved forwards swiftly. He found himself inside the circular room and his presence seemed to trigger something because at once, the room spun. Harry stood still as he waited for the room to stop rotating, all the while the alarm blared throughout the ministry.

A few second later, the spinning stopped.

"Hall of Time," Harry said clearly and a door opened. He ran across the hall full of hourglass sparing them a glance. Whispers of sands filled the hall as they trickled up and down in the hourglasses, mixing with the sound of his footsteps. Harry spotted the door that Voldemort told him will lead to the Hall of Prophecy. Harry ran to the door and opened it. He was greeted with the sight of rows and rows of shelves filled with what looked like small spheres.

Harry continued further, searching for row ninety-seven.

'Ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety.... There!'

Harry stopped in front of a shelf filled with the small spheres. He wondered which one is the right prophecy. A label among one of the sphere's caught his eye.

**Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom(?)**

** Dark Lord Voldemort **

'What?! Longbottom?'

Harry was surprised. There was another candidate for the prophecy. He scoured his memory of a Longbottom boy in his world and came up with none. He didn't think he ever met the boy and no one in his father's list of Death Eater had a Longbottom surname. He suspected that this boy was from a Light family or a Muggleborn.

Harry slipped the orb into his pocket and made his way out of the hall. Questions could be answered later. Now, he needed to return before the place was swarmed by Unspeakables. Harry passed the Hall of Time and headed towards the circular room. Everything once again spun around him.

As he waited for the room to stop spinning, Harry wondered why the Unspeakables were late. Five minutes has passed since he broke in and there were no signs of them. The alarm was still blaring. Remembering his father's word, he guessed his father must have done more destruction than usual to distract the Department of Mystery's workers.

"Exit," Harry said clearly.

A door on his left opened and Harry walked through them. He stepped through the broken web and stopped. He was wary of the trap at the corridor.

'Is is still on?' he wondered.

Harry sent a pulse of magic and this time he wasn't blinded by jets of lights. Harry He frowned. The trap was only triggered upon entering, not when exiting. It was too easy. Harry took a deep breath and cautiously put a foot forward. Nothing happened.

Harry ran forwards, feeling relieved. No spells attacked him. He reached the place where he left his cloak and wore it. He pulled the hood up in case the Unspeakables arrived.

The journey back to the atrium was uneventful. Harry stopped in front of the fountain. He flicked his hand and aimed his wand at the statues. He cast a Fiendfyre curse on the statues. He felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he watched they turned to ashes

Several loud cracks were heard. Harry smirked. The Ministry had arrived. He spun on the spot and apparated.

Harry appeared at the Throne room. It was empty. Exiting the hall, he made his way to Voldemort's study. He walked through the gloomy passages. His hand grasped the prophecy.

Harry arrived at a black door engraved with snakes.

"Open," he hissed.

The door opened and Harry walked in. The room was simple but elegant and it was exactly the same as his father's. The decorations, the arrangements and even the carpets were the same. Harry felt his heart lurch at the thought of home. He walked towards the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down. His mask lay on his lap. A fire was burning in the hearth. Harry watched the fire burning, trying not to think about his home.

"Intruder," hissed a voice.

Harry was startled. There was a snake curled up on the chair beside him. Nagini.

"You're awake," Harry hissed.

"A speaker!" The surprise was evident in hiss.

"Yes, I'm a speaker," Harry hissed fondly. He reached out his hand and stroke snake's head. Nagini gave a hiss of pleasure. She liked being caressed there.

Harry smiled at her. She was his father's familiar. His guardian.

"How do you know my name, speaker?" Nagini hissed.

"I know you since I was little. You always took care of me. Or rather, the other you took care of me."

"The other me? Explain, speaker."

"I came from another world. An alternate universe. A different place. There I was raised by Voldemort. You're his familiar and you always looked after me."

"Did I? Then you are master's hatchlings."

"Yes, in a way. But this place is different. The Dark Lord is different," Harry grimaced at the word hatchling.

"Why is he different? Master is the same." Nagini cocked her head to the side, confused.

Harry smiled painfully, "I wish, Nagini. I wish."

"I still do not know your name, speaker."

"Harry. Just Harry."

"Harry? A rather common name."

"And I'm quite fond of it. It's my birth name."

"Whatever."

Harry remained silent and continued caressing the giant snake. They remained silent for a while

* * *

The door opened and Voldemort walked in. Harry looked up from stroking Nagini's head.

"I see you've met my familiar," Voldemort said as he walked towards the opposite chair from Harry.

"Yes. She's the same, here and there. How was the raid? Is it over?"

"Yes. I gathered that you manage to obtain the prophecy?" Voldemort asked, rising an eyebrow.

Harry smirked and pulled out the prophecy. "It was too easy." He handed the small globe to Voldemort.

Voldemort tapped the globe with his wand. A smoky figure wearing large glasses rise from the globe and a women harsh voice rang throughout the room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..."

A silence engulfed both wizards. Both Voldemort and Harry were deep in thought.

"Is there anyone named Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked.

Voldemort pause for a moment before answering. "The Auror, Frank Longbottom has a son. The same age as you."

"So you know he's the other candidate for the prophecy?"

Voldemort looked surprised. "Is he?"

"Yes. In the Hall of Prophecy, the label had my name and his name. Why did you not suspect him as another candidate?"

Voldemort contemplated the information. When he heard the prophecy for the first time, he assigned his Death Eaters to search for any child that will be born on the last day of July. They found two women who were suspected to give birth around that time. Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. Both of them had thrice defied him. He had assigned his spy to report to him the birth of each child. Potter was born in St. Mungo, so it was easy for him to get the report. The Longbottom gave birth in their mansion. He was told the boy was born later. It seems the report he received was inaccurate.

"My spy reported the boy was born on the first of August." Harry frowned.

His fathers' spies were rarely wrong. If they received the wrong information, then...

"Dumbledore," Harry said as realization dawned on him. Dumbledore, the only wizard that was on par with his father.

Voldemort nodded. "My spy received the wrong information. He was found out." Fool.

"But how come you received the right information from the Potters?"

Voldemort's mind processed all the possibilities. "Dumbledore can't have both candidates to be born on the wrong day. He sacrificed one child for the sake of the one which he suspected to be prophecy child. He must have known somehow that the prophecy referred to the Longbottoms." Plus, the Potters didn't know who the spy among them was.

Harry was stunned. He never had any love for the old man but to sacrifice a child for another child for the sake of a prophecy? He may be dark but he had his limits to uncalled cruelty.

"Are you going to kill Longbottom?" He asked.

"No. As long as I do not mark the boy, he's not a threat." Voldemort said. However, he suspected that Dumbledore would throw the boy in his line of fire in hope to get the boy marked by him. He would have to be cautious in the future.

"You are still one of the candidates," Voldemort implied.

Harry gave a lot of thought on the matter ever since he heard about the prophecy. Even if the prophecy applied to him, he didn't think he can kill Voldemort. Father or not, they're still the same person.

"Technically, I'm already dead. The prophecy applied to the dead Harry. So, it's null." Harry said quietly and smiled. "Besides that, you're my father. I don't think you defied yourself three times."

Voldemort nodded. Prophecies tended to be obscure. They could mean anything. He contemplated his next step.

Harry remained quiet. He was thinking of his home. After awhile, Harry felt sleepy. Yawning, he excused himself from Voldemort and head towards his room. He thought about his plan for tomorrow.

Shopping sounded like a plan.

* * *

Voldemort watched his heir walked away. His _heir_. It was still a new concept to him. The boy shared his blood and proved to be an asset. He knew the trip was not easy. The boy passed the Unspeakables trap and it confirmed his worth. But the boy did not belong here. Voldemort remembered having read about alternate dimension in a book in his room. He decided to refresh his memory.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Finished! Please review and tell me what you think about it. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Strangle me, hate me, curse me or whatever. I deserve it and now suffering from a massive guilt. I'm just sorry for the long wait and I refuse to put excuses (which are a lot). Enjoy!

_Last Chapter_

_Harry stole the prophecy for Voldemort._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Unspeakables scoured their department, searching for any traces of the intruder which was proven fruitless. The Halls remained untouched except for the Hall of Prophecy where a shelf was missing an orb.

A hooded Unspeakable was standing in front of the Hall of Prophecies. The black cloaked figure was approached by another who was wearing dark grey robes.

"Sir, there's no other trace of the intruder except at the entrance hallway and the prophecy is missing. It concerns the Dark Lord and his vanquisher made by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore."

The black figure nodded, deep in thought when a small-sized Unspeakable, wearing a lighter shade of grey approached the duo. The size was the only sign the newcomer was a woman.

"Sir, we have the intruder's magical signature and did a cross-match. It doesn't match any wizards or witches in the database. Although the signature is familiar to the one resembling Potters, sir," she reported, hesitating at the end.

The leader stirred at the mention of the Potters. His face was neatly obscured by the hood but his subordinates could certainly feel the anger rising in him. His magic flared briefly before it was clamped shut.

"I want this intruder caught. Use the tracker. Any progress must be reported to me immediately!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Both grey robes Unspeakables saluted before heading towards different directions.

The leader of the Unspeakables stalked to his office, deeper into the department, reining his temper. The Dark Lord was clearly behind this theft. How dare he send an imposter to steal the prophecy? An imposter with magic similar to the Potters. Every witches and wizards knew that all family members had nearly the same magical signatures, muggles called them DNA, and there were no more Potters out there, the Dark Lord made sure of that.

That imposter will pay,' he vowed. _For working with the Dark Lord and impersonating the Potters._

* * *

Harry arrived at Diagon Alley after he followed his father's – Voldemort's instructions. Witches and wizards shuffled past him in a hurry as he walked through the crowd. With his brown hair and blue eyes, he was just another wizard in the crowd. The Dark Lord wanted his face remain unknown as long as possible. Hence, the glamours. 'Though I doubt anyone would even recognize my face. I'm supposed to be dead,' Harry thought.

The atmosphere was sombre, but Harry couldn't help feel a little bit awe. It was full of shops, very different from the ruins in his world. Stores ranging from apothecary to joke shop lined up the alley. He spotted a shop with various types of clothes displayed.

"**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions****"**

Half an hour later Harry walked out of the store and headed deeper into the Alley. A glittering shop with a banner caught his attention.

_Why are you worrying about You-Know Who?_

_You should be worrying about U-No-Poo - the Constipation Sensation that's gripping the nation!_

'You-Know-Who? No, I don't but it certainly rhymes with U-No-Poo.' Harry thought with a smirk. Curious, he entered the shop.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"How may we help you?"

Two identical grinning faces greeted him. Surprised, Harry schooled his features into polite interest.

"What do you have?" He said.

Twin number one spread his hands while number two gestured his hands, motioning him to follow. Harry followed them as they brought him deeper into the shops and pointed to various merchandise.

"Various things, from pranks –"

"To jokes –"

"To sweets –"

"And to –"

Harry listened with half an ear as he read a description on a box filled with sweets covered in green wrappers.

_Sweet Tooth_

_Price: A knut per sweet._

_For teeth haters! A grudge against your teeth or your friends'? Just pop a sweet and all your teeth –or your friends', will stop bothering you for a couple of hours. Side effect: Causes your teeth to ache for a few hours after they reappear._

Harry imagined toothless Werewolves and Vampires snarling, causing him to snicker. Turning back to face the twins, he realized they had stopped talking and judging by their expectant faces, they had asked him a question.

"Sorry. What was it again?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"We were wondering if you're a Hogwarts' student," Twin One said with a smile.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because if you are, we wonder how you escaped from the school," Twin Two said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like it's a prison and no, I'm not from Hogwarts."

"Forgive us, but if you're not." Twin Two said with a grin.

"Then, you've never seen our product's demonstrations!"

"Demonstrations?" Harry asked.

"Yes. One of our grand product, Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and Portable Swamps!" Twin One said while Twin Two brandished his wand. With a wave, a large white screen appeared at the front of the store. All costumers stopped what they were doing and watched the screen, curiosity etched clearly on their faces. With another flick of his wand, the screen came to life.

Harry watched as a hall appeared on the screen. He recognized it as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The unique starry ceiling only exists at Hogwarts. A few seconds later, the door to the Great hall opened with a bang and multitude of fireworks poured in. Harry watched in amazement as fireworks of different sizes and shapes exploded in the Great Hall. A pink toad was chasing after the fireworks and a scruffy man was seen trying to hit the fireworks with a – 'Broomstick?' Harry thought. A firework vanished only to return ten times bigger.

The scene then changed to show a corridor. It was empty except for an innocent looking box in the middle of the hallway. Harry watched as nothing happened and curious as to what will happen. Then the box exploded in a green haze, causing the screen to shook. The mist cleared and Harry saw the whole corridor covered with green bogs. Students and professors flooded the passage. A lot of them conjured fish bowls over their heads.

The screen stopped at a shot, showing the pink toad again, screaming with fury. Harry watched the pink toad and realized it was not a toad. It was a she. 'A professor?' Harry thought as the screen went blank.

Harry turned towards the twins who were looking at him expectantly and he deliberately ignored their unquestioned inquiry.

"Who's the pink toad?" he asked.

"She, our dear costumer, was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge," Twin Two said.

"A nasty, meddlesome hag that one," Twin One said.

"We suggest you avoid her, if you ever meet her."

"Or you could always make her life hell."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, nodding seriously.

Twin One grinned. "Now that we've sated your curiosity, our dear costumer, how was the demonstration?"

Harry made a show of thinking really deep. After a minute, he looked at the twins, faces clearly showing they were not buying his act of making them impatient. Harry sighed and then smiled.

"Impressive," he said. Smirking at a sudden thought, he added, "Are there any more large-scale pranks?"

The twins' identical grins were answer enough.

* * *

Harry walked out of the joke shop with a satisfied smirk on his face. He just met two brilliant wizards and brought some of everything. The packages were neatly shrunk in his pocket so he could keep them and bring them with him to his universe. They didn't have these in his world. As he thought of the research needed to invent the items, he realized he never knew the twins name. Their faces felt familiar though. He shrugged the thought away, he could always ask them the next time he went there.

The Prince made his way to the Madam Malkins, retrieving his just finished clothes. He shrunk his purchases and shoved them into his pocket, making his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

_Department of Mysteries_

"Sir, we managed to locate the intruders' magic. It's in Diagon Alley."

"Good. Assemble the teams, briefing in five."

* * *

Harry sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron after ordering his lunch. He had a clear view of the entrances for both Muggle and Wizarding world. A newspaper nearby caught his interest. The front page was filled with the picture of the Dark Mark shining above a burning village and Harry read on.

5th November 1996

YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKED LANCING!

_Lancing, Wed - One of the most renowned Wizarding communities was attacked last night. Nearing midnight, around a couple hundred of Death Eaters arrived and created havoc at the otherwise peaceful village. The Aurors arrived minutes after the alarm sounded. However, the sheer number of Death Eaters overwhelmed the Ministry's forces. Half way through the battle, the Unspeakables arrived after receiving alerts from the Aurors. With their help, they managed to fend off the attack._

"_The attack last__ed__ only for a couple of hours when they suddenly left. Their motive for attacking this village still remains unknown though we have our suspicions," said Head Auror Scrimgeour. "We are also pleased to mention that there are no deaths among the Wizarding family that lived in the village." _

_Clearly, the Auror's swift response helped to distract Death Eaters from their pray. An inside source also rumoured that the You-Know-Who himself was present during the attack. The arrival of Albus Dumbledore on the scene seemed to confirm this rumour. For more information on the attack, see page 3. _

Harry's eyes widened. You-Know-Who was the Dark Lord! He needed to hide the twins' merchandise from Voldemort's eyes.

'U-No-Poo! Father will kill them if he met them,' thought Harry, amused. Eventhough it was funny, he did felt a bit insulted by the mockery. He sighed. If they are brave enough to put the banner, they're certainly smart enough to face the consequences.

'Let father figure it out himself. Anyway, this is a small matter compared to his problem, concerning conquering Britain," Harry thought.

He opened the paper and continued reading.

BREAK-IN AT MINISTRY!

_Minstry of Magic, Wed - An intruder broke into the Ministry last night. The intruder however managed to escape the team of Ministry workers who were dispatched because the Aurors were unavailable. The team arrived just in time to catch a glimpse of a black cloak before the intruder disapparated. Other evidence of the intruder presence was the alarm blaring throughout the Ministry and the destroyed Fountain of Magical Brethren. _

_Though the intruder was__seen__ in the Ministry, the Minister of Magic denied losing any documents. "The Head of Departments already confirmed to me there are no missing documents or any signs of break in their departments. The intruder was clearly not clever enough to pass through our security system. __He –_

Harry stopped reading. His instincts were suddenly screaming at him to get the hell out of here. Never the one to dismiss his instinct, the Prince neatly folded back the papers and stood, making his way to the exit. However, the door was blocked by a couple of burly wizards who seemed to be arguing in a loud voice. Their words were drowned by the noise of the pub.

At the corner of his eyes Harry spotted several ordinary looking wizards and witches slowly making their way to him, all wearing grey robes. They were approaching him from every direction, cutting his escape routes.

Thinking fast, he memorized the way out, while his left hand discreetly went to the pocket. It was stashed with his purchases from the joke shop. Feeling a leather pouch, hoping it was the right one, he untied the drawstrings. His hand touched something powdery and he smirked. '_Let's see what this stuff can do._'

Grasping a handful of the dusts, Harry faced the door and closed his eyes. Swiftly he threw them into the air and the bar instantly covered in darkness.

Chaos erupted as he blindly made his way to the pub's entrance. People screamed and though he couldn't see, he could practically hear shouting and creaking of chairs as wizards stumbled clumsily. He even heard someone shouting Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. He ignored the panicking people and tables he bumped into, sometimes shoving the obstacles out of his way.

His fingers brushed the wall of the pub and Harry knew the exit was somewhere on his right. He walked fast, knowing he didn't have a moment to lose. Someone knocked into him, making him stumble. He bit back a curse.

'Damn fools, running around like headless chickens,' he thought as he righted himself. Simmering with anger, he thrust his hand forward, muttering, "_Depulso_."

The effect was instantaneous. The air around him suddenly felt clearer. The suffocating feeling of being crowded gone. He deliberately ignored the sounds of bodies crashed onto tables and chairs, making his way towards the door he knew was somewhere in front of him.

The loud crashes silenced the crowd effectively than a Silencing Charm…until a stupid witch started to scream her head off. The panic was worst than before. The pub's occupants were now convinced they were attacked by the Dark Lord's follower.

At last, he felt wood under his hand rather than bricks. He pushed the door open. Lights greeted him, blinding his eyes.

Adjusting to the lights swiftly, the Dark Lord's Heir made his way into the busy Muggle London. If his guess on the identity of the wizards in the bar was true, then he didn't have much time to lose.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: Yeah, that's all. Hope it's not too short. Thank you to all those who read this story and especially to LadyVyxen for correcting my mistakes. She rocks! Please review. They made me sooo motivated to write faster. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything~

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Voldemort was relaxing on his chair in the study, his eyes closed. His familiar, Nagini, was curled up in front of the fire, dozing after a satisfying lunch. The Dark Lord's mind was working at top speed, sorting through his heir's memories. Skimming through the years and discarding the unimportant ones. The memories intrigued him. He can see the affection his counterpart had for the boy and the boy's devotion to his counterpart. It made him wonder if he will ever take an heir. The unwavering loyalty was very attractive but on the other hand, affection was a weakness.

A sudden disturbance in his mental shield caused him to frown. _Who dares to enter his mind?_ And the answer came to him not a second later, the boy. No one else had the courage to enter his mind and from the memories, his counterpart shared some mental connection with his heir. Voldemort was surprised, even here, the teen shared a mental connection with the him. It seems he could connect with Lord Voldemort in any universe.

He lowered his mental shields.

"–ther, father? Voldemort? Hello?" A voice echoed in his mind.

"What?" Voldemort snapped, unused to have other voice than him in his head.

"You're there," the boy said, relief was evident in his voice. "There are Unspeakables on me, I think and I can't apparate. There's anti-apparition ward and I don't know how far it goes."

Voldemort frowned. Only the Ministry can set up wards in the middle of London and Unspeakables clearly had the authorization. The boy was too valuable to fall into the hands of the Ministry. "Portkey?"

"Also can't."

"Your position?"

"A few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron."

Voldemort rose from his seat and headed to the shelf. Grabbing a roll of parchment, he exited the room. "Lose yourself in the crowd and refrain from being caught," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Voldemort paid no attention towards the link as he headed towards the Throne Room, robes flaring behind him. Death Eaters walking along the corridors bowed out of his way as he passed by them. None dared to inquire their Lord what happened.

It was a short journey. The door to the Throne Room opened with a bang and Voldemort strode in. He spread the parchment he brought on a conjured table. A detailed map of London was revealed.

Bringing out his wand, the Dark Lord waved it in a circular motion above the parchment, creating runes and muttering a string of words in Latin.

The map glowed briefly as purple dots began to appear while a ring of yellow line circled the entire map. The dots represented wizards and witches that were scattered all over in London, a cluster of them was in Diagon Alley.

The Dark Lord watched as a purple speck moved further away from the cluster, followed closely by ten others. His eyes surveyed the entire map while his analytical mind processed the best getaway for the boy. Coming up with several ways, Voldemort focused back on hia Heir.

"You're being followed by two teams of Unspeakables and there're wards surrounding London. Either you have to destroy the wards' anchor or bypass London's border."

"Great, where's a broom when you need one? Are there any other ways?"

"Don't turn left, it's a dead end."

-x-x-

Harry intelligently replied, "Huh?"

He was a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, running pass a row of shops, evading passersby when he saw an alley further ahead. He just made his turn when his mind registered what Voldemort said. Cursing, he backtracked and continued heading straight.

The street's name barely noticed by him as he concentrated on getting away from the Unspeakables and sidestepping ignorant Muggles who were blocking the way. He could feel his pursuers getting closer. Their magic pulsating behind him.

"There's a junction in front of you and turn right. After you passed five blocks, turn left. Then, head for the roof of the tallest building. Send me a signal when you have arrived."

"Okay," said Harry as he put in an extra burst of speed, crossing the road. It didn't even cross his mind to question the peculiarity of the order.

There was silence for a moment before Voldemort asked, "Did you used any magic in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, a few shrinking charms. Why?"

"The Unspeakables have an item they used to track wizards by trapping their magic in a container and tracing them when they're being used. Among your pursuers, there will be a person holding a rod. It's a crystal cylinder about a foot long. Destroy it before sending me the signal," commanded the Dark Lord.

"Yes, sir," he said, leaving the link open and focused back to his surroundings.

Harry was irritated. These Unspeakables were making his life troublesome. He racked his brain for a way to handle them and the blasted rod. He can either take them down one by one or face them all at once. If he had to take them one at a time, he can't use any magic or they'll pinpoint his location but facing a team of Unspeakables would be suicidal. They're deadly – but nothing he couldn't handle, he hoped.

He reached the fifth block and turned left. There, just a distance away stood a magnificent white building. Harry stopped for a moment, taking a few precious seconds to look over the building. It was tall about thirty floors and –

Something passed inches from the left of his face, ruffling his hair. Harry eyes widen, he didn't expect they would shoot spells in broad daylight and in front of Muggles! He frowned and headed towards the building. '_Are they that desperate to capture me?'_

The lobby was half-filled with Muggles. His rushed entrance caused him to be the focus of their eyes. His clothing attracted more attention. Plain black robes – he didn't have the time to put some Glamour on his clothes.

Harry ignored the looks and searched the area for a door. A door he knew that every tall building possessed. His eyes caught sight of the exit door and lifts. He hesitated. Lifts or stairs? An image of the lift free-falling and crashed bringing him to his death appeared in his mind. He shuddered. '_Definitely the stairs_.'

-x-x-

'ty-four...twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-' Harry counted in his head as he panted. Running up the stairs was a really bad idea. Next time, he'll take the lift. Consequences be damned.

He burst through the roof door and whipped his wand. Waving some complicated hand movements and muttering under his breath. The door glowed blue before returning back to normal.

'_There. That should keep them away for a few minutes_,' he thought, catching up with his much needed breath. Meanwhile, he channeled magic into his eyes and looked around the rooftop. Initially, nothing abnormal came into focus, no magical colours registered. The world was just a dull grey. Then, he realized the black shape in the middle of the roof was not normal. It was anything but normal.

The door rattled and glowed different colour. They've arrived.

Harry moved closer towards the center of the roof. He didn't recognize some of the runes at all but he could definitely tell it was made by Voldemort. They reeked of the Dark Lord's magic.

Turning back, the Prince faced the door and braced himself.

'_Destroy the rod and get the hell out of here,'_ he thought. If his assumptions were correct, then only five Unspeakables will follow him to the roof. The other five will secure the parameters, making sure he didn't run away through other methods.

The door blasted open and grey robes wizard poured in. Harry inwardly smirked. His assumption was correct. Now, five people he can handle.

The Unspeakables formed a semi circle in front of him. Harry scanned them and his eyes found his magic. The second from his left were holding his magic and made a mental note on the wizard. Cutting off the magic flow to his eyes, Harry made a swift check on his opponents.

Four of the Unspeakables in front of him wore dark grey cloaks, but the middle one was black. Harry frowned. He knew the Unspeakables hierarchy depended on the colour of their robes. Basically, all of them wore grey cloak, but the darker the shade of gray, the higher you're in the line of command. That meant black was the highest and the one holding his magic had the darkest gray.

'I'm screwed,' Harry thought and raised his wand, his left hand holding his favourite dagger.

The black one took a step forward and said, "Surrender."

Harry detected the anger underneath the simple word. '_Why is he so angry? There's too much anger in one word. He shouldn't have been this mad unless...there's a personal reason. But I didn't do anything towards him. Heck, I've never met any outside wizards until today_,' Harry thought, bewildered.

"Surrender and we will not harm you."

The warning was clear in the voice. _Surrender now or else there will be consequences._

The Prince's face hardened. No one threatened him, _no one_.

-x-x-

The black cloaked figure watched the thief in front him. He was just a boy, a teenager. Too young to be involved with a Dark Lord. His brown hair was messy and blue eyes glittered with determination. The figure knew the boy was wearing Glamour so the face was not real.

He wondered how much of the boy was real and remembered the teen's magic that was similar to the Potters. Anger roused again and he growled, "Surrender."

The boy emotionless mask remains the same but there was a strange flash in his eyes for a moment. His stance did not change though.

Angered by the boy's indifference, he said again, "Surrender and we will not harm you." _Much_.

He watched as the face in front of him hardened and he tensed. It didn't take much to guess the teen's next move. _Teenagers are so easy to anger._ He was right. Not a second later, a jet of blue light streaked towards him.

-x-x-

Voldemort ignored the link though he kept it open. Protruding a dagger hidden in the folds of his robes, he walked towards the centre of the Throne Room. Drops of blood spilled onto the floor as he slashed his right palm.

A circle of runes appeared and glowed blue. It consists of layers of runes that originated from the centre. It was one of his inventions which took months to create. He channelled some of his magic to his hand and the gash slowly healed itself. Content on watching his hand mend itself, the Dark Lord stood outside the circle and waited.

-x-x-

Harry narrowly avoided the jet of pale pink light that was aimed at this head only to receive a kick at the stomach. _Damn_. He didn't wear his armour today and his stomach took the full brunt of the Unspeakables' boot. He flipped backwards and landed gracefully on his feet, half crouched.

'_They're serious_,' Harry thought. He had underestimated the hooded Ministry workers in front of him.

'_That's it, no more playing_.' He shifted his stance, eyes narrowed.

'_This needed to end.'_ He lifted his wand and tightened the grip on his dagger.

' _Now._' He slashed his wand downwards, '_Desumo_.'

Electric flew from the tip of his wand and snaked out towards his opponents.

-x-x-

_10 minutes later..._

With a triumphant smirk, Harry blasted the rod with a well aimed Reducto Curse. Drawing all eyes, the crystal shattered into pieces, wisps of silver smoke – his magic, evaporated into the air.

"No!"

Harry didn't stop to check who shouted, he slipped pass through the dumbstruck Unspeakables. A spell was coming his way and swiftly he deflected it, causing the spell to hit the owner instead.

'Now!' He sent a mental shout to Voldemort.

The runes he was standing on glow and he disappeared with a flash.

-x-x-

Voldemort was wondering what was taking the boy so long and _why_ he, a Dark Lord, was waiting on a mere boy. He accented that he was intrigued about the teen, a dimension traveller and a powerful wizard. He proved to be a valuable tool for him in this war. Voldemort smirked. '_A worthwhile asset indeed.'_But that did not excuse as to why he was growing atta-

"Now!" The boy's voice echoed in his mind. 

"_Activate_," he hissed.

In a flash the boy was standing in front of him.

"Well?" He asked, rising an eyebrow elegantly.

"Success." The brat grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: This chapter was not proofread yet so... if there are any mistakes, I apologize for them. I promised myself this chapter wont be a long wait. So, yeah...I tried my best and please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(

* * *

**Chapter 8**

His escapade with the Unspeakables was a week ago and since then, it was calm. No raids, no Unspeakables after him and it was relaxing to Harry. He spent much of the week by Voldemort's side. He was curious about his father's alternate self. It came to no surprise to him that both of them were similar barring a few differences. This Voldemort specializes in Runes while his father was more to Soul Magic. The runes Voldemort had used to teleport him from the roof was intriguing. It perked up his interest in learning the subject more. The question was how to ask Voldemort to teach him.

Harry must admit he was surprised, he never got cursed once since he arrived here. He knew the Dark Lord's tendency to curse his servants when they failed or when he was angry, agitated, mad, displeased...he shouldn't have bothered to list them. Suffice to say, he was still unpunished for the duration of his stay. All week he spent pushing some of the Dark Lord's button, wanting to know the limit of his insolence, his place. All he got was a twitch in the eyebrow. It was frustrating. On the bright side, at least it was better than none. It could be a warning of sorts for Voldemort to lose patient and he really didn't want to get cursed.

Currently Harry was sprawled on the sofa in front of the fire while reading a book about dimension travel. Voldemort was working on his paperwork at his desk.

Harry yawned. The book was boring and absolutely useless. It just discussed the theory on alternate dimensions. None whatsoever clue on _how_ to travel among dimensions. He closed the book and put it on the table beside the sofa. The warmth was making him drowsy and a nap sounded really good.

"There'll be an Elite meeting tonight." The voice of his father floated to him.

"Huh? Elite...do I have to be there?" He vaguely heard Voldemort's answer before he succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

c-x

Remus Lupin was currently sitting at the corner of a pub in London. He was quietly sipping his drink and watching the crowd around him. Even though he's a wizard, his attire made him blend perfectly with the crowd. A simple trousers and a dark blue shirt covered with a shabby coat.

A presence made itself known to him and sat beside him. Never taking his eyes off the crowd, Remus said quietly, "Good evening, Padfoot."

"Evening, Moony." A wide grin decorated the handsome face of Sirius Black.

Sirius ordered himself a drink and they both sat for a while, enjoying each other company.

"How are you?" asked Remus, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

A smile made way to Sirius's face. "Fine. Just like always. Work, work and work."

However, Remus could see clearly through the facade. In fact, he knew that Sirius's was never fine. Not since the death of James, Lily and his godson, Harry sixteen years ago. His smiles never reached his eyes. Remus sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"How's Tonks?" Sirius asked.

The question caught Remus off-guard and he spluttered. Sirius grin widened as he pat the back of the coughing Werewolf.

"Excuse me," Remus said after he composed himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't avoid it Moony. I know you're going out with her."

"I – I'm certainly not," Remus said indignantly.

"What makes you so worried? She's perfect for you." Sirius looked at Remus face. "Ah, the furry little problem..."

"I'm not suitable for her. I don't want my children to suffer the curse and there're better wizards out there for her."

"Moony, we're at war. You could die anytime. _She_ could die anytime. Do you want to miss this chance? She loves you knowing your problem and believe me, you're the best wizard out there for her.

"But –"

"No, Remus." Sirius cut off. "I want you to be happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. Don't lose this chance Moony..." He trailed off and his eyes took a far look.

Remus looked at Sirius with a deep sorrow. '_My friend, you've suffered so much._'

"We'll see," he said, successfully diverting Sirius's attention towards him, away from the past.

"So, why do you ask to meet here?" Sirius said. His gloomy mood vanished in an instant and replaced with curiosity.

"Ah, that," Remus said, back to business. "I was wondering if you know anything about what happened at the Ministry?"

Sirius's face took a guarded look. "Did Dumbledore ask you to do this?"

"No, Sirius. _I_ want to know what happened." Remus sighed. His friend still held a grudge against the Professor. "You and I both know what the Minister said was a lie. Something was stolen and I suspect the Leaky Cauldron incident also had to do with this."

Sirius nodded trusting his friend. "Not all of it was a lie. Yes, no top-secret whatever document was stolen from the department but something was lost that night. At the Department of Mysteries."

"What was stolen?" He asked, aghast. The rumoured to be safest place in the Ministry was broken into.

Sirius looked gravely into Remus's eyes. "Harry's prophecy."

Remus's eyes widen, belying his utter horror at the thought. "Who did this? If Voldemort got his hands on the prophecy...Sirius, we have to tell Dumbledore about this."

His friend made a disgusted noise. "What for?"

"Padfoot, be reasonable. I know you don't like Albus but he is trying his best to defeat Voldemort. And now, Voldemort knows the entire prophecy. We have to tell him."

Sirius just grunted.

Remus sighed. His friend can be so stubborn at times. Wait, who was he kidding, Sirius was stubborn all the time.

"There's another matter. Whoever took the prophecy knows the Longbottom boy is one of the candidates. Assuming the worst, Voldemort will also know about the boy."

"Candidates?" Remus repeated. "And he knows about Neville?"

"Yes. The boy's at Hogwarts. He's safe for now. Voldemort wouldn't dare attack the school."

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes, and I also know he loves salsa and tango," Sirius said, voice dripped with sarcasm.

Remus watched his friend. There was something wrong here. Sirius was too agitated. His control had slipped.

"Sirius, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius..."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"The intruder have similar magical signature with James and Lily," he gushed out.

Remus looked at his friend in disbelief. "You know that's impossible right."

"Damn it, Remy! I know it s impossible. I've checked and double checked it already! It's the same, every single time. I told you, you won't believe me."

Remus was silent for a while. "It could be anyone," he said.

"We both know James was the last Potter and Lily doesn't have any magical cousins. He's an imposter. Voldemort must have done something. That –" Sirius ranted.

"How did he look like?" Remus asked after his friend finished his colourful tirade.

"I don't know. He wore a bloody glamour and the bar was too full to send a direct _finite_."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "So that was you. Not the Death Eaters," he said, referring to the incident at the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius looked indignantly at Remus. "That was _not_ us. It was the git. The bloody imposter. He threw the Instant Darkness Powder in the bar."

Remus nodded in understanding. No wonder people thought the Death Eaters attacked. Anything related to darkness were labelled Dark Arts. _Prejudiced bunch of idiots._ "So you lost the guy?"

"Yeah, on the roof somewhere. He teleported out. We weren't sure how."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"I don't know. But the raid that night could be a diversion and may be Voldemort was aiming for the prophecy all along. Although something was off with this attack. Our spies didn't report any raids and then he summoned them that night without any warning..." Sirius trailed off.

"This means the imposter's a new player or there's a third party," Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded. He finished the last of his drink and stood. "I'm done. Keep a nose out for him Moony, and if there's any news, you know where to find me." With a pat on Remus back, Sirius walked out of the bar.

Remus sat silently for a while. He mulled the information he just received. A new player and the prophecy in the Dark Lord's hand. This is so screwed.

x-o

The Death Eaters was seated along the table. All of them were listening to the report given by Rookwood on the Ministry Intrusion and the Leaky Cauldron Incident.

"...suspect managed to escape and we lost his magical signature. The Aurors were already alerted and they are on the lookout for the intruder."

Bellatrix smirked, her hand resting on the table languidly. "Shame on you Rookwood, incapable of catching a mere wizard," she mocked.

Rookwood glared at the witch. He opened his mouth to retort but the Dark Lord cut him in midsentence.

"And what does the prophecy refer to?" he said, ignoring Bellatrix.

"My Lord, the prophecy was..." Rookwood hesitated, "referring to you, My Lord and another person. I, myself didn't know about the existence of the prophecy until now. If not, I would have already informed you."

Voldemort looked at the Unspeakable. He could easily detect the fear in the man's voice. As it should be. He would have Crucio'ed the fool if he hadn't already known the entire prophecy already. "Find out all you can about the prophecy and the Unspeakables movements," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Rookwood bowed his head, inwardly sighing in relief. He thought he would be punished for sure.

"A missive will be sent to the vampires. Rabastan had managed to salvage their coven's location to us. He will lead the delegates to the vampires." Voldemort looked at his Elites. They were the best and their loyalties unwavering.

"Rodolphus, you'll head to the Werewolves den and secure their loyalties. Bring Fenrir with you. Severus, double the potions in the store. We will need more of them soon. Avery, Nott and Mulciber, you'll train the new recruits," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the aforementioned Death Eaters chorused.

"Dismiss," Voldemort said and exited the chamber, leaving his followers behind.

c-x

Harry was sitting in the Study Room with Nagini's head on his lap. In front of him was a cage filled with mouse.

"_No, Harry, I want that one darker_," Nagini hissed.

"_Yes, your Majesty_," he said and obediently spelled the mouse maroon.

"_Very good. Now, I want to eat it_."

Harry immediately levitated the mouse out of the cage and his father's familiar took her time devouring the mouse.

"_More salt and I want a sparkling mouse_."

It was to this scene that Voldemort saw when he entered the room. "You're spoiling her," he said shortly.

"She should be spoiled," Harry grinned.

Voldemort then proceed to ignore both of them, he had letters to write. But if Nagini gets fat and lazy, the consequences would be dire.

The room was filled with hissings and scratching of quill against parchment. Voldemort didn't realize how long the time has passed but when he finished the letter, the hissings had already stopped. Curious, he looked towards the fireplace. Both his familiar and his heir were fast asleep. Voldemort was perplexed. This was the second time the teen slept in his presence. How could he lower his guard so much around him, a Dark Lord? He was not the boy's father and he could kill the brat any time he wanted. Voldemort pondered on that thought. Either he's losing his touch as a Dark Lord or the boy trusted him that much. An odd sensation rose in him. He quickly dismissed the feeling, a trivial matter. But one thing was for sure, the brat liked sleeping too much.

"Tipsy." The house-elf appeared with a resounding crack. "Make sure the fire doesn't die in this room," he ordered.

"Yes, master." The elf bowed.

x-o

"What? I have to go to the vampire's coven?" Harry was shocked. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You heard me, yes and no," Voldemort answered.

Currently they were in the Library. Harry was searching for books when the Dark Lord found him, informing him of his latest task.

"I will not go there," Harry said forcefully. "I have the instinct of kill-vampires-on-sight and you're sending me straight to their nest. We'll both kill each other off!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Now would be a good time to curb that instinct."

"Why can't I do other things? Help Severus brew potions?"

"You know full well Severus hates outsiders in his lab."

"Help train new recruits?"

"Good idea. Train some of them before you go."

"Search for a way to dimension travel?"

"And you've gotten nowhere, haven't you?"

"Find the spies among your rank?

"Already know them."

"Stay here and relax?"

"Out of the question."

"Fine!" Harry scowled but he saw his chance. "I'll go but you have to teach me Runes." It would be stupid to miss the prospect of getting private tutoring from the Dark Lord.

Voldemort contemplated the request for a moment. "After you came back from your mission at the coven."

"Deal." Harry grinned.

c-x

Later that night, Voldemort was sitting languidly on his chair, watching the fire burned in the hearth. _I've made my move, Dumbledore, your turn now. _

x-o

An owl came fluttering and landed on his desk. A small piece of paper tied to its leg.

Dumbledore read the letter sent from his spy among Voldemort's rank.

** The Dark Lord sent a missive to the vampires and werewolves. Details unknown. **

With the vampires and werewolves, the Dark would have an advantage over the Light. _Smart move Tom, but not unexpected.

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: So...tell me what do you think. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Here's an extra long chapter with some more extras. :)

Summary for the last chapter : Harry had reluctantly agreed to accompany the delegates to the Vampire's Lair. And he got roped into teaching new recruits too.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mark Lagnes, a tall blonde fresh out of Hogwarts, stood at the castle grounds with other new recruits. They were divided into groups of five and each group were assigned a senior Death Eater. Every night, they will be trained in their groups and his group was numbered thirteen. 'Unlucky,' he thought.

Mark eyed the masked wizard assigned to them. A cloak covered the man but his hood was down, exposing shoulder length black hair.

"Welcome to your first training," said the brunette.

Mark felt anticipation swell in him. Now is the chance to improve himself.

"What you experienced during your first raid was only the tip of the iceberg. You fought civilians, untrained wizards. In the future, you'll be fighting a whole new level of opponents. The Aurors and Unspeakables. They are not mere fighters for you to underestimate. Your chances of survival are low and the Dark Lord has no use of dead servants except to feed his snake. Suffice to say, you are more valuable to him if you're alive. Unfortunately, we were ordered to waste or precious time to help you increase your survival rate."

The raven haired wizard was silent for a moment, letting them absorb his words, and then pulled out his wand. Mark looked attentively at their instructor. _What are they going to learn?_

"Your first lesson is 'Catch the Rabbits'."

Mark looked disbelievingly at the Death Eater in front of him. _You have got to be kidding me._ He exchanged glances with his fellow group mate, and he could guess what they were thinking. _Is he insane?_

One of his teammate stepped forward, Mark didn't recognize who, voicing out their thoughts. "Why do we have to catch rabbits?" _Soft voice, a woman._

"Just do what I say or I'll curse you within an inch of your life. We have the Dark Lord's permission to do whatever we want with you except killing." Mark could imagine the grin under the mask although he didn't dismiss the warning. Hell, the atmosphere was heavy with the wizards' magic, swirling around, ready to crush them at any second.

The woman stiffened and she backed off. The magic in the air instantly disappear. Mark gasped for breath, relieved the tension was gone. _Insane and dangerous._

"Good, then," the brunette waved his wand and immediately white rabbits appeared around them. "There are twenty rabbits and I've put up a barrier around the castle grounds. Your task is to catch as many as you can. The time limit is one hour." A flick of his wand and a giant hour glass appeared at the sky. "You may start…now!" He slashed his wand and instantly the rabbits hopped away, disappearing into the darkness and the sand started trickling.

Mark grimaced as he started to walk away, searching for the bloody rabbits. He could feel the eyes of other groups on them. This is so embarrassing. He was an adult for Merlin's sake, not a five year old boy running around and catching rabbits.

_An hour later_

The sound of gong rang throughout the ground signaling their time was up. Mark huffed tiredly, relief flooded him. He was glad the bloody chase was over. If it went any longer, he would have gone on a rampage and kill any rabbits on sight.

He couldn't believe it, he thought it was a simple, not an exhausting, patience wearing task. These weren't your normal domestic bunnies. They were freaking magical bunnies which he didn't even know existed! He had tried everything he could think of; he ran after them, he had tried Summoning, Stunner, various other spells and even apparition. They all failed. He was lucky enough to catch the one he was holding and it was purely accidental. The rabbit actually hopped to him, not the other way round. Why? He had no idea.

Slowly, he arrived at the meeting point. His group mates were already there, a couple of them weren't even holding rabbits and no one caught more than one. Half of him was glad he wasn't the worst one and the other half of him was horrified by their awful performance. Catching rabbits should have been easy. His bunny didn't even count as catching. The stupid thing came to him.

"Time's up," the brunette said. "Congratulations to those who caught a rabbit though I must say your overall performances were pathetic. You couldn't even catch more than one."

Mark wasn't the only one who shifted in embarrassment.

"Tell me, why did you fail miserably in this task?"

Mark couldn't help but feel he was back in class and facing a stern Professor McGonagall.

"We underestimated our task," the soft voice belonged to the same woman who questioned their instructor earlier.

"Precisely. Your first lesson, never underestimate your enemies. You were lucky I didn't charm them as rabid bunnies. Or else you wouldn't be alive right now." Mark shivered.

"They were only charmed to be similar to a Snitch." _No wonder Summoning charm doesn't work_.

"If you were fighting Aurors or Unspeakables right now, you'd be dead in a matter of minutes. Why? Look at yourself, only an hour of running and using spells, and you are wheezing for breath. Raids lasted for hours and sometimes overnight. Your stamina's are weak and you used spells recklessly. Your magical cores are not bottomless meaning you have limits. So, _think_ before you act and do something about your stamina."

Mark shuffled his feet. He did use a number of spells carelessly.

"Next, your wand aims are pitiful. In duels, your opponents maybe standing still, but in battle do you expect them be a sitting duck? No, they will be moving around. Predict your enemy's trajectories and _then _aim your spells."

"Sir," Mark had to ask. "I doubt we have the time to plan our strategies and calculate our spells in battle."

The white mask turned to face him and Mark squirmed under his gaze. Damn it, he shouldn't be afraid for voicing out his thoughts. For Merlin's sake, he was being honest for once.

"Yes, when you fight, you don't have the time to think. It's either act or die. Only your instinct will save you. And that's what I'll be drilling into you, the ability to act in a split second."

Mark couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. He thought he would get his head chewed out. On the other hand, he was glad he was in this group even if it was number thirteen.

* * *

Dumbledore fondly watched the Order members with twinkling eyes, from the clumsy Nymphadora who was enthusiastically talking to an amused Charlie Weasley to the silent and broody Kingsley. They are the future generations, those who will lead the Wizarding world. The sound of bell chiming caught his ears, and with a flourish he stood from his seat.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please," said Dumbledore. "We will begin our meeting now."

The chatters quieten as people took their seats and focused on their leader. The look of utter devotion on their face seemed to weight a ton on his shoulder. They trusted him to lead them to peace and the least he could do was defeat the Dark Lord although the one who will deal the final blow will not be him. Dumbledore brushed his thoughts away, he could dwell on them later, but now he had a meeting to handle.

"Welcome, wizards and witches. Before we start, I would like to welcome two new members into the Order officially, Miss Fluer Delacour and Mister Jeffery Mereng." A round of applause and calls of welcome were heard.

Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle in his eyes brightened. "I am also happy to note," he continued. "For the duration between our last meeting and now, we did not lose any of our members." A loud applause accompanied Dumbledore's words.

"Wat does 'e mean?" Fluer asked the red haired beside her.

Bill Weasley smiled although it was a bit grim. "Every time during an interval between meetings, ever since the Order was established, at least a member was killed. More when there were raids. Don't worry. It's not always like that. Some managed to survive," he added hastily as the half-Veela's face paled.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. We –" He broke off when Dumbledore started to talk. Guilty engulfed him at Fleur's ashen face. He would make it up with her later, he promised himself as he focused back to the Professor.

" –lives were lost during the raid in Lancing. And on the same night, the Ministry detected an intrusion. Kingsley will brief you more about the incident."

With a brief nod towards Dumbledore, the Auror stood.

"The Department of Mysteries was intruded," he said bluntly. An uproar. Kingsley waited patiently for it to die before continuing. "The only evidence we managed to gain was the destroyed Fountain. The Unspeakables verified something was stolen from their department but they have been tight lipped about the object and no rumours were leaked. The Aurors wasn't notified of any capture or details of the perpetrators although I managed to glean there were only one intruder."

Kingsley finished his report and sat as whispers rose among the members, speculating the news they received.

"Thank you Kingsley." Dumbledore drew back attention towards himself. "The Department of Mysteries held various artifacts and objects that are invaluable. It could be anything that was –"

"A prophecy," Remus interrupted and all eyes were on him. "A prophecy was stolen." He looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes, ignoring the questions thrown at him. _It was the prophecy, Albus_.

Dumbledore paled. The timing of the raid and the intrusion was not a coincidence then. Only Tom, Severus, the Longbottoms and he knew about the existence of the prophecy. His eyes harden as he realized the consequences of the full prophecy in the Dark Lords' hands.

"Silence," Dumbledore said with a grave face. "Please do not ask where Remus gained this information. I believed what he said and this clearly brought things to light. The raid and the Ministry's intrusion was not a mere coincidence. The Dark Lord was behind this and now, I suspected his new victim will be Neville Longbottom."

Silence befell the members.

"Sixteen years ago, a prophecy was made. A child will be born and he will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. At the time, the prophecy refers to two families, the Potters and the Longbottoms."

A gasp was heard.

"Since, young Harry is gone, the only person left is Neville Longbottom. Since the prophecy is in Voldemort's hand, I expect he knew the other candidate is Neville and will aim to eliminate this threat."

"So, you're saying the Longbottom boy can defeat You-Know-Who?" Emmeline Vance asked, her voice low but carried throughout the meeting room.

"My son will _not_ be defeating anyone!" Frank Longbottom's voice was hard and sharp. He will not involve Neville in the war.

A few Order members rose out of their seats as chaos erupted. "Your son has the responsibility! Are you going to be a coward and let people die for the sake of his innocence?"

"How dare you-"

BANG!

Dumbledore had his wand out, successfully gaining every members attention. "Please, be seated." And the members grudgingly took their seats. "The full requirements of the prophecy have not yet been met. Thus, I can say Neville doesn't have the power to defeat Voldemort yet. For now, he is safe at Hogwarts. No one will be doing anything and Neville will remain at Hogwarts, the same as other children."

Dumbledore surveyed the wizards and witches in front of him. Frank looked relieved but a few wizards muttered their disagreement, believing the child to be trained as soon as possible. However, no one voiced out their disagreement.

"Now, on to the other matter, Voldemort had sent missives to the vampires and werewolves, seeking their alliances."

"What?"

"Why now?"

Dumbledore held his hand up and silence befell them again. "I already expected this and I've taken some steps to ensure he will not have this alliance. However, if worst comes to worst, I urge you to learn to defend yourself against vampires and werewolves. Remus, I hope you can reach the werewolves pack in London and persuade them." Remus nodded.

"Frank, now is the time to pass the law," said Dumbledore.

"I'll assemble the Wizengamot then."

"Thank you. The others will continue as before and if you have any emergency, owl or Floo me. I will be available at the Headmaster's office, Hogwarts. Anymore reports to be given?"

Head shakes.

"Well then, I thank you all for coming tonight. If you want to stay for the banquet, I would gladly love the company. But for now, we dismiss."

* * *

Severus Snape was carefully pouring some black substances or commonly known as Black Sands into the bubbling potion from a small vial, meticulously counting each grain of sand. It was a tricky operation and he was glad he got some time off from teaching to finish this particular step.

The door slammed open and Snape reflexively took out his wand and aim an Entrails-expelling Curse at the figure filling the doorway, letting out his killing aura. His spell was dodged.

"_What do you want, you imbecile?_" he practically hissed, venom present in each syllable.

x-x

Harry slammed the door to the potions lab open as usual. However instead of the usual Stinging Hex, an entirely new level of curse flew towards him. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he was saved from disembowelment.

"_What do you want, you imbecile_?"

Harry looked at the fuming Potions Master. Crap, he thought, he was so used to slam the door open in his world that he forgot, this was not the Severus he knew. He was glad he wore his mask right now, or else Snape would have made his life hell if he recognized this face. He didn't doubt the livid wizard in front of him will find every opportunity to poison him. Severus Snape could hold a grudge that would have made even Lucius squirm, he thought and shuddered. Time for damage control.

x-x

"My apologies, sir. The Dark Lord requests a dozen vial of Blood Replenishing Potions, and a few dozens of Pepper Up Potions immediately," the Death Eater bowed.

Snape glared at the black haired boy in front of him, he was too short to be a man yet. _A new recruit?_ "And how did that stopped you from knocking on a door?"

The boy shifted in what Snape assumed was guilty or stupidity.

"The Dark Lord ordered for his potions immediately and he was in a… terrible mood?" The new recruit said hesitantly.

Severus held back a sigh. Yes, he understood the boy's haste. Their Master could be very merciless when he was in one of his moods. But that didn't mean he would forgive the boy for interrupting him in the middle of a delicate task. He gave another death glare at the Death Eater, pleased to see the blasted man fidget before heading to his shelves and grabbing the vials his master needed.

He placed the vials into a box, specially made to fit in potion vials and handed them to the waiting boy.

"Here," he said roughly and looked through the slits in the mask, directly into the eyes of the boy. "And if you ever do that again, I will personally make sure you never leave this place in one piece."

He received a frightful nod and Snape proceed to slam the door in the Death Eaters face. As he turned back to his ruined potion, he mildly wondered if it was Lily's eyes that looked at him through the slits. The thought lead him to the injured boy he healed some time ago. Could they be the same boy? If it was true, no wonder the boy was clueless of how the way things run here. _Bloody new recruits.

* * *

_

Harry entered the Study Room, giddy with his success of escaping Severus's wrath and took off his mask. Surprise filled him when he found Voldemort scribbling away on a piece of parchment. He thought the Dark Lord would be in the Throne Room already and now that he noticed, since last week, his father had spent most of his time at his desk. '_Was it because of the paperwork?'_ Harry thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he peered over the desk to take a look at the parchment. It was full of runes and circles and squiggles.

Instead of answering him, the Dark Lord asked him, not even looking up, "What do you want?"

Harry leaned away and shrugged, he shouldn't have bothered asking. "I want to borrow a couple of weapons."

He walked to the bookcase that took over the whole wall and hissed, "_Salazar's pride_."

The rack shimmered then vanished altogether showing a glass case. Weapons of various origins lined up the wall; wands, daggers, knives, swords, and even a scythe.

The glint of a dagger caught his eyes and a smile came to his face, it was one of his secondary daggers. The one he lost. Harry took the small blade and slipped it in the holster at his leg. He surveyed and a grabbed a few more dagger and knives, tucking them in to various places. Should he bring a sword too? It would certainly be easier to kill a vampire. A simple beheading would be enough. Harry took off the beg he bought at the Alley, grabbed a few more daggers, shove them in to the bag and tested the swords. 'Which one? Which one?' He pondered and shrugged, just take some. Who knows, maybe he'll use all of them.

"Is there a reason you're emptying my weapon stash?" A voice sounded in his ears, Harry turned around and immediately faced a handful of black robes. He hastily took a step back. He was so immersed in examining a sword that he failed to notice Voldemort had approached him from behind.

"Huh?"

"Is there a reason you're emptying my weapon stash?" Voldemort repeated the question, his face expressionless.

Harry looked at the glass case: only a dagger left, half of the knives were gone and a few swords as well, all in all, he had emptied half of the collection. He smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "You're going to an Alliance meeting, not a battle." And wandlessly he summoned all the weapons in the bag, placing them back on the glass case.

"Wait," Harry protested. "There are vampires. A bunch of them! What if they attacked me? How am I supposed to defend myself? I need those extras!"

Voldemort ignored his paranoid Heir. He eyed the black haired boy critically and mulled over the choice. The boy slight build were made for speed and the sword that was light enough for him would be a katana, a scimitar or something similar. Knowing the brat, he would prefer katana. He looked at his katana collections. His Heir wasn't as tall as him, so a medium length one would suffice. He took one, handed it to the now silent brat and held his hand out.

"Give me your pendant," he ordered and took out his wand.

Harry handed his necklace wordlessly, his protest died down in turn for his curiosity while his other hand gripped the dark green katana tightly.

Voldemort suspended the necklace midair as he murmured a string of incantation, twirling his wand around the crystal. The phoenix teardrop glowed as silver mist began to swirl around it. The Dark Lord finished his spell and the smoke condensed into a snake. He scrutinized the pendant before handing it back to his Heir.

"What did you do?" Harry asked. Instead of just a teardrop, a black snake was now coiled around the crystal.

"Vampires are known for their wards and their knowledge. If anything happens, the pendant can break through their wards now."

Harry smiled and put the chain around his neck. "Thanks."

"Refrain yourself from killing anyone and do _not_ lose any of my daggers."

Harry just grinned, reading the warning in his father's voice clearly. "No worries. I won't lose them."

"_Slytherin's honour_," hissed the Dark Lord and the glass case shimmered out of existence, replaced by the original book rack. He grabbed a thick book, one he was very familiar with and shoved it into the brat's chest.

Harry eyed the book, _Basic Runes_. He looked questioningly at his father.

"Read it." Voldemort ordered.

Smiling, Harry proceeded to stuff the book into his bag, along with the potions box. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No."

"But what about my pocket money?" Harry blurted.

Voldemort's hand twitched, itching for his wand. "_Get out_," he hissed.

"But –"

"_Out._"

Harry donned his mask and ran out of the room, snickering. He loved to rile up his father.

Voldemort returned to his desk, irked and ready to curse anything. He studied the parchment he was engrossed before he was disturbed by the brat. His calculations were correct and flawless, but the question of success or not was still unknown to him. He kept the parchment inside the drawer and locked it. He will test it next time, now he had Death Eaters to send away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS - EXTRAS

* * *

Short story 1

"Welcome to Lincoln Hotel," Dumbledore smiled. He remembered the majority of the members' reaction when he first made a meeting in a Muggle hotel, sixteen years ago.

**Flashback**

"Albus, before we begin, might I ask why we are having a meeting in the Muggle world? Much less, a conference room in a hostel?" asked the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Hotel, my dear Minerva. In fact, it's the Great Central Hotel."

"The point is," she stressed. "We don't know if we can trust these Muggles and is this place safe or not."

"I agree with Minerva. I didn't know you're losing your touch, Albus," interrupted Alastor. The other members were also quiet, intending to hear the reason behind this new development by their eccentric leader.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry. This would be the last place Voldemort would think of. He underestimated Muggle and despised everything that had to do with them. Better yet, he couldn't threaten any Order family members to give up their house's location."

The other members nodded. True, You-Know-Who had attacked their family, especially those who had regular Order meetings in their house. If it means their families are safe, then they will just have to get along with their leader going bonkers. In unison, they sighed.

* * *

Short story 2

A nine year old Harry was standing beside his father in the Study Room. This was the first time he was introduced to his fathers' private collections. His eyes were wide at the shiny objects in front of him. He never thought his father kept a lot of beautiful daggers, he was looking closely at a pair of daggers that caught his eyes.

"Choose a pair, Harry," said his father.

Harry smiled happily and immediately made his choice. He was attracted to them from the beginning. It had silvery blue blade and vines swirled around the hilt. He took the pair and grinned at his father.

Voldemort nodded and hissed, "_Slytherin's honour_."

The bookcase shimmered back into existence. Harry was giddy with his gift but a thought suddenly entered his mind.

"Father, why did you use Salazar's pride and Slytherin's honour as passwords?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

Voldemort sighed. "Will you ever talk about Slytherin's pride and honour with me or Nagini?"

"No." Harry shook his head. What a boring topic. He would be dead asleep before he even heard the first sentence finished.

"Then you have your answer."

"Oh." Harry realized. So, he couldn't accidentally open the weapon case. But then, his face scrunched up. "Then why didn't you use–" And the nine year old proceeded to quote a long list of expletives. "–I hardly use them when talking to you or Nagini," he finished.

A frown appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "Where did you learn those words?"

Harry shrugged. "From Bella, Rookwood and Mulciber."

Voldemort hand was itching to grab his wand and curse his minions to oblivion. "From now on I forbid you to use those words."

The small boy nodded although his face was filled with confusion. "Okay."

"Good. Now go and practice your new daggers. I'll be there shortly." The Dark Lord watched his Heir walked happily out of the room, previous thoughts vanished at the aspect of training with his present. The bookcase held his attention for a moment. Yes, those words weren't used by Harry but it wasn't the boy that he was worried to accidentally open the weapon case. It was Nagini.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and special thanks to **Red Bess Rackham** for the encouragement and and **CharlotteParkinson, **your review reminded me to start writing again. **  
**

To **frokwears** : I'm sorry but the meeting between Harry and light side will have to be delayed. I can't promise when but it's going to be there. :)

I worked hard for this chapter and if there's any mistakes do tell, I'm blind to them. Please review! :D


End file.
